


From Lovers, To Enemies

by ThePurpleChronicler



Series: After Series - American Horror Story: Coven [2]
Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 32,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurpleChronicler/pseuds/ThePurpleChronicler
Summary: Kyle is lost.. Corrupted and no longer himself.. two sides feud over the protection or destruction of New Orleans. A war is approaching, Zoe and her friends must choose what role they will play in it. An old friend has become an enemy, and now, the Coven must find a way to survive their onslaught. Kill or be killed, live or die. Sequel to Not Just A Guard-Dog! PLEASE READ SERIES STARTER 'Not Just A Guard Dog'!!!





	1. A Lover Lost

The room goes silent, and Kyle faces the one he's been forced to murder, not blinking, not showing any type of emotion, just staring. I watch him, and his eyes twitch, his newly golden veins are followed to his hands, and by the look of them, a small spark of electricity begins to form between his fingers-tips, ready to strike at his victim. He's going to kill her, and there's nothing we can do about it. Talk about being helpless.

Kyle's pale, golden-veined hands begin to fill with what seems like a power-station of electricity. Zoe has never seen anything like it, it makes Luna's level of power seem powerless in comparison. But Kyle's eyes don't change from its state, don't blink at the feeling his hands are engulfing, he seems to be embracing it completely like he doesn't have a choice, he probably doesn't. Zoe, Queenie and Luna stay trapped against the wall, completely and utterly stuck in Misty Day's unbreakable telekinetic grip. His hands become an everlasting power source, capable of maybe powering the entirety of New Orleans, even the entirety of Louisiana itself. That's when his power begins to target the frail and broken Ciri, beginning Kyle's reign of absolute terror.

Kyle suddenly springs his Elektrokinesis at Ciri, and like that, she's doomed, she can't be saved from the terrifying might of Kyle's new eclipse of dark power. The electricity consumes Ciri's body, trapping her in a ball of the dooming energy as her skin begins to burn and roast. Her skin begins to welt and melt, her hair burns off in a blink of an eye, her eyes drying to the point of certain blindness.  
"NOOO!" Zoe screams, tears flowing down her face.  
"Kyle!" Luna cries out.  
"Feel her life drain from her useless body! Feel your new found power! MY POWER!" Misty Day cheers, laughing at the sight of Ciri's terrifying murder.  
That's when Kyle begins to scream in a familiar tone, a tone similar to when he used to over-emotionally scream when he was freshly resurrected. He screams like an emotional child that didn't get what he or she wanted, like a being that had just completely lost their mind in an aggressive and violent event, like a psychopath, willing to take any sort of life. Ciri's body darkens through the heat of the electricity, her skin begins to become crisp and roasted, and now it's clear that she's gone from this world. Ciri has been murdered through the orders of Misty Day, and there's nothing anybody could have done.

Kyle watches as Ciri's corpse drops back to the ground, the smoke rising from what remains of her coal coloured body.  
"Good, good. You have done well, Kyle. Now, I have one more task for you-"  
"Enough with your tasks, bitch!" Queenie growls. "Let him go! Snap him out of your bullshit!"  
"Quiet, weakling! You all should be begging for your lives, I'd save myself from committing this command if you all did so," Misty Day smiles. "Kyle, come, we're leaving this place. It's beginning to reek of weakness, melancholic bitches and not even God knows what else, let us begin our reign of destruction. We will pillage all of New Orleans, make fire rain upon the innocent, and then, I will tear Cordelia's heart from her chest, drink her blood, and absorb all of her power, then, we will both be gods!"  
"No," Zoe sighs, catching Misty Day's attention in a heartbeat. That's when she begins to take steps towards her, suddenly face to face.  
"How does it feel, Zoe. To have your precious boyfriend taken from you in a heartbeat? To be weak and misguided? Cordelia's guidance has made you weak, you used to be able to stand a chance against me, able to kill me in a blink of an eye. Now look at you; I can't imagine being in your position, having to watch your fellow witch friend scream in agony as he became a fucking over-cooked chicken strip. Now, you're going to watch us leave this place while it burns."

Zoe and the rest of what remains of the group watch as Misty Day begins to leave the shack that used to be her humble home, with her newly protective pet slowly following her without question, it scares the group; the state Kyle's in and what he is now capable of doing. If they thought Kyle was deadly when he was merely 'human', this type of Kyle, the darkened, tainted version of Kyle, he's completely and utterly unpredictable, for now anyway.  
"You're not going to kill us?" Luna cries, her face branded with tear marks.  
Misty Day stops in her tracks, "No, I won't have to."  
"What are you going to do with us?" Zoe asks, watching Kyle's completely black eyes stare around the room aimlessly.  
"Kyle?" Misty Day laughs as she looks at him.  
Kyle grunts at her voice like he used to with Zoe when he couldn't communicate.  
"We're leaving," she says, taking a step out the door, with Kyle slowly following her. "Set the hut alight."

As Kyle takes his steps out of the hut, his fingertips become flames and drop onto a corner of the wooden hut, creating the perfect reaction. Strangely enough, the witches remain completely stuck to the wall, like Misty Day still has them in her grip, still than that inescapable jamming position.  
"Kyle please!" Zoe screams, trying to catch his attention, but with no luck.  
The hut begins to burn like wildfire, the effects of the flames being felt by all three witches in an instant, not even pyrokinesis is a match for the heat the hut is exploiting. Zoe watches as the silhouettes of Misty Day and her love disappears, causing tears to roll down her face in agony, she's never felt so heart-broken in her life.  
"We have to get outta' here!" Queenie says, choking on the dark smoke swallowing the entire room. "It's now or never."  
"We- We're stuck," Luna chokes. "We're going to die in here."  
"NOOOOO!" Zoe roars in rage, suddenly forcing herself out of the grip, and onto what remains of the hut floor.

When Zoe hits the floor, she feels suddenly fatigued, like she had just a hundred miles in a single second. She feels drained, like all of her energy was just drained in an instant, like there was nothing she could do from stopping it. And like that, she feels alone; she doesn't hear anything, doesn't feel anything, or smell the smoke she knows has been surrounding her for the past two minutes. She feels invincible, numb like she's taken one of the most calming drugs in existence, and for her, it feels really good. Her eyes dilate, her hands begin to shake, even though she doesn't feel it happen, she somehow knows it happening. Kyle, Kyle, Kyle. That's the only word that lays burdened in her head, the only name that she wants to focus on, even if it is due to pain. Kyle's been corrupted by Misty Day's grasping power, god knows where he is now, Zoe just hopes he's not murdering anybody else, if he ever does come back, she knows he won't be able to forgive himself for anything he's done.  
"ZOE!"  
She hears the sound of someone saying her name, but doesn't react to it, she's stuck in her little head-space, but she's trying to find her way out. Kyle, Kyle, Kyle. Where is he? How is he? All questions Zoe is asking herself, but probably at the worst time in her entire existence.

"FUCK! ZOE!" Queenie screams, snapping Zoe out of her transcending like state. "HELP US!"  
Zoe focuses with all her might, and in an instant, she pushes a wall of the shack out of place, sending it flying into the darkness, revealing freedom while she somehow manages to hold the roof to stop it from collapsing. Zoe uses her telekinesis to grip and tear Queenie and Luna from the wall, then, throwing them out of the burning shack and finally into safety. The roof begins to collapse and it's suddenly harder for Zoe to keep herself from being gulped by the devilish flames. Blood begins to drip from her nose, indicating the amount of stress she's currently putting on both her body and her mind.  
"Luna help me!" Zoe hears Queenie say as she feels a grip on her body.  
Queenie and Luna use their combined telekinesis to pick Zoe up and drag her to the safety of outside the shack. Zoe feels her lungs take in the fresh air and gasps at it, watching her fellow witches as they do the same thing. That's when the shack completely collapses into a useless pile of burning rubble, revealing what the witches could've become, what they saved themselves from becoming. They've managed to find themselves to safety, but with what cost?

"Guys," Luna sighs, staring at what's left of Misty Day's former home. "Ciri."  
"Fuck," Zoe says, crawling to the rubble as she tries to lift Ciri's corpse from the chaos.  
"No Zoe," Queenie gasps in fear, capturing her in a tackle. "She's gone, Zoe, she's gone."  
"No, she's not, we can save her!"  
"No, Zoe!" Luna disagrees, crying once again. "She's gone, you of all people should know that."  
"We can still bring her back!" Zoe screams.  
"No, her body isn't whole anymore," Queenie states. "She's lost! And don't you, fucking, dare tell me that Misty Day brought herself back from being ash because look how she turned out! We can't have another Misty Day, okay! We can't do it, not this time."  
Zoe gives up on fighting with her fellow witches, she can't, not anymore. It's useless, just as useless as Ciri's body and the shack in front of them all. Tears roll down her face, she knows that because of this, Cordelia will have no choice to follow the witch law, and burn Kyle at the stake for what he's done, but that's something Zoe can't, she won't let happen. The end of a love, the beginning of a war.


	2. Thrown To The Wolves

The time had finally come, the drive that was soon worrying and awkward was about to commence, which honestly, is the one thing I never wanted to occur. Today has been the worst day in my entire life, full of heartbreak and death, loss and violence, seems to be every day I guess. A thousand years worth of drama and war would not even come close to what co-existed with us today, not even miles close, we've gone to war, with no failure. Queenie, Cordelia, the Coven itself, we were never ready for something even remotely close to this, we're not gods, we're not anything, we're humans with a little bit more power than the president of the united states, nothing more. Jesus, I'm talking to myself, what this is? Do I have a friend in my own head? Are they insane like me? Been in pain as much as I have? Deranged, broken and angry, that's all I feel at this point, I want Kyle to come save me, but he can't, I'm the one who has to save him.

I get into the passenger seat of my car, even though I know I don't wanna', basically putting my hand in the flame of judgement Queenie and Luna will no doubt have against me soon enough. Fuckers, I've been their sister for god knows how long, and I feel like I'm about to be betrayed by my closest allies. Is this just in my head? Or am I thinking the right things? Should I betray them now, and join Misty Day's forces? The urge feels like a strand in my blood like I need to commit myself to the bullshit just to be able to feel nothing for a few minutes. Blind arrogance, that's all it is, even as the car starts and we begin to drive away from the burning mess that has been left behind, I still feel worthless, that I'm about to lose more in the next five minutes. If I lose more, more people, more experience, more power, I will lose more than just that, I swear to myself, that I'll make myself losing my mind. Even passing Kyle's Porsche doesn't snap me from the terrible thoughts flowing in my head.

"Zoe?!" I hear Queenie's voice scream, which happens to be the only thing that breaks me from my trance. "You in there?!"  
"Yeah, yeah. Sorry, I was lost in my train of thought."  
"Good, because I'm calling Cordelia, she needs to know what the fuck is going on," Queenie explains, pressing the call button on the car's HUD.  
"No, don't! Please!" I beg.  
"It's too late."  
I hear the familiar voice answer the phone, and not with a pleasant tone; a more worried, angry tone, worse than I've ever heard it.  
"Zoe? Queenie?" Cordelia asks. "Is that you?! You better tell me Luna and Ciri are with you because I swear to god-"  
"Yes, it's us," Queenie adds, interrupting our Supreme before she could say any more. "We've run into A LOT of trouble! Misty Day, she's back, and more powerful than she ever was before! And just listen to me, but she's not the same that she used to be, she's darker, and she has a different type of power. She did something to Kyle, and it seems that she's sharing her power with him, making him her little puppet. The situations fucked up, and we're on our way back to the Academy, all three of us."

"Three? THREE?! What happened?! WHAT AREN'T YOU TELLING ME?!" Cordelia screams, sounding like the world's angriest mother, but all of us in the car know, it's for good reason.  
"It's Ciri," I add.  
"What-" Cordelia pauses, making it known that she isn't prepared for is next to come. "What happened out there?"  
"Kyle," I pause for a few seconds, gulping down hard. "Kyle was corrupted by Misty Day, changed mentally, physically, and power-wise. He's her little puppet now, he follows anything she says, does anything she wants him to. And, she ordered him to kill Ciri, and without thinking, he did exactly that, used a form of electricity to burn her to death, to the point where her skin cracked. She's dead, and Misty Day took Kyle, but first ordered him to burn the shack while we were still inside, but we got out somehow. I'm sorry, Cordelia. We failed, I failed, we will discuss what we are to react to the problem when we arrive."  
"We certainly will."

Cordelia hangs up the phone quickly, which I didn't find rude nor arrogant. No doubt, my explanation made her upset, to the point of crying inside. I can feel tears begin to roll down my face, that's when I realise it's the guilt, the fact that I couldn't save Ciri, even if I tried, it hurts inside of my heart. Cordelia is meant to be our leader, our Supreme, and even she seems to be unable to handle the bullshit. Luna is still shrieking in the backseat, crying all over the place, but I don't blame her, as much as she was a bitch, Ciri was Luna's best friend, and didn't deserve to die, especially the way she did. Electricity is a powerful source, a lot more powerful than fire, electricity is hotter than the surface of the sun, and the more I think about it, the more I realise Ciri had been touched with a temperature hotter than the sun. The thought itself makes me feel sick to my stomach, the amount of pain she must have been in, for her skin to be burnt like that.. stop it, Zoe. Stop thinking about it so vividly.

"Zoe, we need to talk about a specific topic," Queenie starts. "A specific topic", I don't need to think about what she's about to bring up, and I already hate the topic.  
"Don't," I say to her. "Unless you have something good to speak about it, don't bring it up."  
"You can't hide from this, nobody can! There's absolutely no way to hide from this! This is a war now! Misty Day has started it, and we'll have no choice but to kill her. But Kyle, we need to discuss what happens to him, the whole council will discuss the topic sooner or later, but for now, we're gonna' talk 'bout it. Sister to sister. "  
"Kyle is still Kyle. He's not right in the head, sure, because there's a mass shit-storm of corruption lingering in his mind, body and blood. That's something he has no control over, Queenie, no control! We can break him out of it-"  
"You don't know that Zoe, none of us do. Hell, we don't even know what the "Delvish Grasp" is at this point, come to your senses," Queenie snarls, so hard she almost finds herself off the road and into a ditch.  
"Sure, we don't know that, but sooner or later, we're gonna' have to find out. Because if we can't save Kyle, I'm done with the Coven, you understand?"

What am I talking about? What's coming over me? A sense of hatred is purging over my mind as my anger begins to eat me alive, I hate the thought of Kyle having to die because of something that isn't in his control, it isn't right. He's not just some animal, not just some pet, a guard-dog ready to be put down, he's my love, and I'll do whatever it takes to keep him alive, even if that means killing someone, even Misty Day.  
"Zoe, we just need to think things over-"  
"No, no. What we're gonna' do, is make sure Luna gets some sleep. She'll be sleeping in my room tonight so I can make sure she sleeps okay. End of discussion, what happens to Kyle falls down to me, and only me."  
What to be thrown to the wolves.

The sound of footsteps is all that is heard in the dark street of the southern area of New Orleans, perfect condition for a witch and her follower to prowl around. Misty Day prowls and skips around the streets, using telekinesis to break a nearby bottle while focusing on the darkness surrounded by close to zero moonlight. Kyle follows closely behind her, not slowly, but consistently, making sure that he's able to protect her from anything, like the title he hates most, like a god damn Guard-Dog. Misty Day seems to be enjoying her freedom like she's never felt so alive in her entire life, even though she was dead not that long ago.  
"So, I never asked you, Kyle," she pauses. "Where's Madison? Did she run away because she wasn't good enough for Supreme?"  
"Dead," Kyle states, showing zero emotion as his dark eyes stare at his master.  
"Dead? How did she die?"  
"She wouldn't revive Zoe. So I found her, and suffocated her with my bare hands, watching the life drain from her body."  
"And how did that make you feel, Kyle, the power you wielded?" Misty Day asks, smirking at her pet's honesty.  
"It made me feel, ravished."

Misty Day smirks at Kyle's complete honesty. His lack of emotion makes him seem invincible, unable to feel pain, something that Misty Day loves, but hates at the same time. She used to think human emotion means two things; weakness or power. Misty Day wants Kyle to feel absolute hatred and rage, but fears that his love for Zoe may overcome his anger, which is something she won't let happen, she'd violently kill Zoe before letting her control over her follower vanish.  
"You and I, Kyle, we must find a place to stay for the next five days, but first, I need to explain our objective; revenge. We're going to destroy the Coven, you and I, we're going to wage war in New Orleans, and then, we're going to wage war on the entire world."  
Misty Day smiles, walking towards the place she had just decided was their hideout, their place of arrangement; New Orleans power station.  
"Revenge?" Kyle grunts. "Yes, w- we will have our revenge."


	3. Plans Of War

It's been two days since Ciri's death. The funeral was completely full of sorrow, just like you'd expect, but, for some reason, it didn't seem worse than Rhi's funeral. The way people reacted to Rhi's death, they were devastated, especially Kyle, the person that I can't get out of my god damn head. He was, worse than I've ever seen him, at the edge of having a complete panic attack, and I hated seeing him like that, made me feel small and incapable to do anything. I remember seeing Rhi and Kyle smile together, they had that distinct smile, and that made it clear that they were family, which upsets me, because, Kyle held back on her, and now it doesn't have the opportunity anymore. Ciri, as much as we hated each other, she didn't deserve to die, she was so young and full of life, she had the potential to be a real witch. But now she's gone, and she's been the fifth of the witches to be killed, or in one case, corrupted by their inner darkness. Myrtle Snow, Rhi, Ciri, Misty Day, and in some case, Madison is gone.

Now, a meeting has been established by the council, to discuss the war plans, the way we're going to fight against the evil Misty Day has become. It's hard to remember what she used to be; kind and cunning, instead of cruel and power-hungry. Cordelia seems devastated, to lose another one of her girls, let alone the fact that who used to be her best friend, was now her absolute enemy. Once I saw her, two nights ago, I could feel the effect the pain was having on her heart and her mind, it was somehow amplifying her powers, I could feel it. It was terrifying, the type of power Cordelia was wielding had capabilities, she really is the Supreme, more powerful than her mother, than any one of us, and we were lucky she snapped out of her trance because she becomes normal again. We can't risk having another enemy, we can't risk having another evil in New Orleans. I know the meeting will bring up the topic of Kyle, and I'm not really prepared for the comments the council will make, well, Queenie anyway.

I enter the meeting room, welcomed by the long table that only three people normally sit at, so I'm confused as to why there's a fourth chair in the room. I'm early, ten minutes to be exact, only because I need to think about the possible questions I could be asked about Kyle's 'condition'. I'm thunderstruck, I can't think of anything at all, I guess I'll just speak my fucking mind when the time comes. Worst comes to worst, I'll get into an argument with my Supreme, and possibly Queenie. That's when the doors begin to open.  
"Oh, you're early," Cordelia comments, standing beside Queenie. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I guess I just want to get this over with."  
"Should we start?" Queenie asks Cordelia, staring at me.  
"Yeah, let's start," Cordelia agrees. "Our guest will be here shortly."  
Guest? What guest? We've never had a guest during a council meeting, rule number one is that what happens in the council chamber, stays in the council chamber. But now, we're having guests? Fine, let's see how this plays out. Cordelia sits down in her chair, Queenie and I sit down in ours shortly after, let the meeting begin.

"We all know why we're here, we're here to discuss our plans against our enemy. I haven't seen her power first-hand, but I know you two have. I need to know details, of what she can do, or what you've seen her do, or what she's said she can do. I need to know details because if I don't, It's going to be a lot harder to explain to our guest what her clan is going to be up against-"  
"What guests?" I ask, interrupting Cordelia.  
"Lindsay Greyback," Queenie adds. "She's the Alpha Werewolf of a pack close to the New Orleans area, she used to be the leader of some allies of ours."  
"Jason, Todd and Marcel?" I ask.  
"Precisely," Cordelia smiles. "But she may not arrive during the meeting, so I'll speak to her in private later."  
"But why would an Alpha Werewolf be visiting us? I thought they hated witches?" I question, confused by the condition of the relationship between Werewolves and Witches.  
"We're discussing an alliance if you say, you know what her pack hates more than witches? A threat to New Orleans, so if the meeting goes well, we will have more allies."  
"Sounds good to me," Queenie agrees, smiling at me.

"Alright. I've seen first-hand that she still has her Telekinesis, some form of Corruption, Elektrokinesis, and she stated something about being able to confuse day from night or something like that. Shadow Manipulation or something like that," I explain. "The Delvish Grasp, that's what she titled it."  
"So? Corruption, Elektrokinesis, Shadosis by the sound of it, Telekinesis is a part of the Seven Wonders, so it's strange that she still has that power after death," Cordelia explains.  
"What's Shadosis?" Queenie asks.  
"The ability to manipulate the shadows, this includes being able to make darkness swallow locations, confuse day from the night as she said, among other things unknown to even the history books of witchcraft."  
Fucking hell, those are merely three of the abilities Misty Day wields, three of seven. This isn't good, she has a power that is unknown to even the Supreme of the Seven Wonders, that stands out of the darkness. But how do we kill her? How do we take Misty Day's life? Better yet, how do we save Kyle's?

"Hmm, it seems that we need to learn more about her before we can decide what to do about it. But we do need an idea about how we're going to get rid of her, forever this time. I need you both to know that I'm not the bad guy here, I'm discussing this to protect the Coven, Misty Day is gone, she's not herself anymore. My top priority is to protect the Coven and the girls, and that will always be my priority. But now, we're going to have to discuss a more, serious topic; Kyle."  
This is topic I've been waiting for the entire meeting, and to be honest, I already hate it. Kyle, it's hard to think about what Misty Day could be doing to him right now, or better yet, what she's making him do. She has him at the tip of her fingers, she can make him do anything; sex, murder, it doesn't matter what it is, he has no choice but to do it.  
"Fine, let's discuss this."

"Kyle's been completely corrupted by her power, and you've stated that he's now her puppet and that he was forced to try to kill all of you in the hut. He's killed Ciri, and I know it wasn't because he wanted to, but because she wanted her dead. So, Zoe, explain to me how we're supposed to break him from her control," Cordelia comments.  
"I don't know at this point-- like you said, we need to know more, but I need to say this now; we're going to save him. There are no maybes, no possibility, we're going to fucking save him. I'm sorry for speaking this way, but you know what he means to me, doesn't matter what happens, as long as he's alive, I'm alive. He saved all of us not that long ago, took twelve lives just to keep all of us from becoming burned at the stake by hunters. You want me to go into more detail? He made the hunters extinct, he took that threat away, from all of us-"  
"Yeah, that may be true," Queenie adds. "But now he's the enemy. What are we supposed to do about that?"  
"FIND A WAY TO BREAK HIM FROM HER GRASP!"

My screaming stops an argument from occurring, just as I planned, now I feel like the powerful one in the room. I most definitely don't want conflict with Cordelia and Queenie, Cordelia is like my mother and Queenie is like my sister, to be honest, I wish they were my family. But there's a question in my head that needs to be answered, and I intend to ask it at this very moment.  
"What is the Delvish Grasp?"  
Cordelia looks at me, breathing heavily in what seems like disgust. "The Delvish Grasp is a different form of the Seven Wonders, its origins formed from what is believed to be the darkness of hell itself, which would explain how Misty Day had gained her abilities. She was stuck in hell, essentially dead, but she somehow brought herself back."  
"She stated that being brought back from the dead can affect people differently, is that true?" Queenie asks.  
"Of course," Cordelia states, looking me in the eye. "Kyle couldn't control his emotions, Madison couldn't feel anything at all, and Misty Day somehow possessed the Delvish Grasp. So yes, people can be affected differently."

Her explanation makes me want to save Kyle even more now, but I know I can't. I take a moment to try and tap into the connection I have with him, and it's the most effort I've ever given in trying to do that, it's normally easy, but for some reason, I'm having a very hard time trying to do that. I've never had any trouble connecting to the love of my life, but since he's been corrupted by Misty Day's power, It's like she's blocked me from ever connecting to him again, and if I'm going, to be honest, that scares me.  
"We're going to try, Zoe, okay? We're going to try and save him from Misty Day's leash, and then, we're going to stop her, permanently," Cordelia explains. There are three things we have to do before we create the plans of war; learn more about her abilities, find a way to break Kyle from her power, and then, we figure out a plan to stop her from doing any more harm. I need you both to do this, are you with me?"  
"Of course," Queenie says.  
"I'm with you," I agree. "Whatever Misty Day has planned with Kyle, it can't be good."


	4. Trails Of Blood

It's near midnight, and the dark witch and her apprentice have found themselves in the dark streets of the city once again. It's been days since Kyle was given his newly found powers, now, Misty Day expects him to use them to his absolute might, and destroy anyone and anything that comes between him and his master's path. But first, she's come up with a plan, a plan that will test his power, to interpret whether he's ready for Misty Day's plan; for the war that will take place in the very city of New Orleans itself. Kyle follows his master willingly, like he has a leash on, a collar, like a guard-dog, the title that he hates most. His dark eyes stare around the streets, looking around to see if anyone is in sight, but there's nobody, lucky for them. Misty Day dances around with her dark dress, humming to her own delight as she stares at her new apprentice. That's when she stops, directly in front of a house with dark tinted windows and shoes tied to the telegraph pole.

"Where, are, we?" Kyle mumbles.  
"We are at the centre 'drug-den' of New Orleans," Misty Day smiles. "I've got a little test for you, Kyle."  
"What, test?" Kyle asks softly. "Who's place, is, this?"  
"Now that I'm connected to your mind, I have all of your memories, and all of your secrets, yes, even the ones that only you and Zoe know about. So, I was- let's just say searching through your memories, and I came across one that interests me. You once came across a guy named Nathan, one you didn't particularly like, put a knife in his hand if I remain correct? Well, the only reason that matters is that this is his and his 'crew's', hideout. You're going to test your new power, by taking all of their lives."  
"Yes, I, will. How, do you, know, it's, him?" Kyle asks with his dark voice.  
"Not only do I have the seven abilities of the Delvish Grasp, but I've also managed to maintain three more of my original powers; Divination, Telekinesis and Pyrokinesis. All some of my well-practised powers, most trustworthy if not anything. Now, I share those Delvish Grasp with you; Corruption, Shadosis, Elektrokinesis, Vampiric Force, Disintegration, Ghost Pendulum, and Chaotic Ridicule. You know wield all seven all of those powers, and not just that, the other three I mentioned previously. Now, you're going to use your abilities to kill every single drug infested mongrel in that place, and then, we're going to begin our war and destroy the witches. Are you with me, Kyle?"  
"Yes," Kyle agrees, his dark eyes staring at Misty Day. "My master."  
Kyle slowly looks at the foul-looking house, then begins to move his hand out and open to reveal his palm, using it to form a layer of Shadosis that slowly begins to consume the entire house, blocking any form of light from finding its way inside. That's when he takes his other hand out, small trinkets of electricity forming at his fingertips, then, he strikes at the telegraph pole, screaming at he the pole in half with a blast of electricity, causing the power to the entire neighbourhood to go dark. Kyle turns to look at Misty Day, but she's gone, disappeared into the darkness he had just summoned like it was a natural gift. That's when he begins to hear loud voices spilling from the house.

A dozen men walk out of the house, holding items like bats, knives, and most of them have firearms on them. Nathan, the man Kyle had an outburst with, stands firmly with his crew, holding what appears to be a military grade assault rifle.  
"What the fuck! When did it become so dark?!" One of the men say.  
"Shut it, Albert. Something isn't right here," Nathan states, snarling as his bandaged hand grips onto his weapon, cocking it. "Call two more sweeper vans to come around, this doesn't seem good."  
"Sure thing," One of the men agree, tearing their phone from their jeans and dialling a number, instantly reaching whoever he needs to reach. "Hey man, I need two sweeper trucks or vans or whatever the fuck we have, now."  
The man hangs up the phone, smiling like a smart-ass.  
"So, boss, guess who's coming ar-"

The man is suddenly torn into the darkness, screaming like something in a horror movie. His body completely disappears as his weapon begins to fire, that's when his screaming stops. Nobody knows it, but Misty Day remains hidden in the dark, smiling at the absolute control she has over Kyle's mind, and the weapon she knows she beginning to form through her new pupils' anger and hatred.  
"What the fuck!" One of the men scream, cocking his shotgun in prep for an attack. "What the hell is going on, Nath'?"  
The thick fog of darkness begins to fade away, but not completely, allowing the formation of a perfect camouflage. That's when the silhouette of Kyle begins to take form as he stands beside and holds the shoulder of the man he had just torn through his wall of shadow. As soon as Nathan and the remaining number of his goons see him, their weapons lay directed at him. Nathan's eyes remained pierced at the man that put a hole in his hand.  
"You," Nathan snarls.  
Kyle just stares at Nathan with his completely black eyes, not blinking at the clear fear he currently looks at.  
"Boss? Who is this schmuck?" one of his goons asks, placing an extra shotgun shell in his pump-action.  
"This little fucker is the asshole that stabbed a fucking knife through my god damn hand!" Nathan screams, pointing his assault rifle at Kyle. "Let go of my man, and we'll talk this out."  
Kyle remains silent, staring at his enemy as he slowly begins to remove his hand from Nathan's goons' shoulder. "Liar."

Kyle places his hand on the back of the man's neck, squeezing tightly until he hears a sudden break. The man hits his knees, and then his body slings to the ground, causing a thumping sound that weakens the bravery in the other soldiers' hearts.  
"You bastard!" Nathan screams, opening fire at Kyle.  
Nathan and all of his crew begin firing their weapons, the bullets flinging towards what should be a doomed Kyle, but that's not what his master wants. Kyle's eyes watch the bullets as his arm raises up, stopping every single one of the metal forms of death in their tracks, surprising his enemy. They stop firing.  
"Holy shit! Boss?! Are you saying this?!"  
"Yeah.."  
Kyle's eyes begin to twitch as his arms raise up, and his hands begin to open. Misty Day can feel the hatred chilled down his spine, and she likes it, she likes it a lot. Kyle grinds his teeth together, revealing his power in its most hateful form, that's when he lets it all go. He creates a repulsing force that flings the bullets back at his enemy, creating chaos in his wake. Glass shatters, and many of Nathan's crew fall to the bullets that had that just flown back at them. Kyle screams at the relentless feeling, watching with his dark eyes as his enemies are completely surprised by his counter-attack. His screaming stops, his chaos along with it, and most of Nathan's crew slowly begins to recover from their attack, switching to old-fashioned weapons; melee weapons.

One of Nathan's goons sprint towards Kyle, flinging his knife into his arms for his chest, by Kyle doesn't allow it. Kyle uses Telekinesis to fling the knife out of his hand and grips his cheek, making him hit the floor in the process. Dark veins begin to form of the man's cheek, then across his entire face, the face that begins to become completely white. The man tries to scream, but he can't, as the moisture and air in his skin appears to be being sucked from his entire body. His eyes sink in, and then his skin, and in a sudden moment, Kyle had just sucked the life from his foe using Vampiric Force. One of Nathan's goons points his pistol at Kyle, but then, Kyle stares at him, causing his eyes to change to dark red colour.  
"Yourself. Kill," Kyle snarls, staring at his enemy as he slowly places the barrel of his weapon in his mouth, panicking like he does. "Fire."  
The man pulls the trigger, blasting his brains from the back of his skull, which causes blood to literally explode from his nose, eyes and head. Kyle stares at the three remaining men; Nathan and two of his goons. Kyle uses his power to form a ball of Pyrokinesis and a form of Elektrokinesis in his other hand. Before his enemies can react, he slams one of the goons with his flame, sending him flying into the house, and initially setting the house alight. The other goon tries to pull his gun on the devilish Kyle, but Kyle reacts quicker, shooting the electricity directly at him, and blowing his head clean off, leaving nothing but his bottom jaw. The headless corpse of the goon spills onto the floor, blood curling from the wound where his head should be.

"You bastard!" Nathan screams, reloading then firing his weapon directly at Kyle.  
Kyle's body suddenly turns into a dark soul-like form, allowing the bullets to fly completely through him without harm. Using Ghost Pendulum, he appears directly in front of Nathan, gripping the barrel with his bare hand. Nathan stops his panicking, staring at the barrel of the rifle as it begins to slowly disintegrate in front of his eyes, changing from solid metal, to complete ash. Kyle throws his weapon away like it's a stick, then uses Disintegration to tear Nathan's arm clean off the socket, cauterising the wound. Nathan screams at the sudden pain, dropping to his knees as he holds the place his arm used to be. Kyle turns to view two vans driving their way towards the house, that's when he looks Nathan in the eye.  
"Goodbye, Nathan."

Kyle uses telekinesis to push one of the vans into the other, watching as one tip over and the other flips multiple times before tipping completely upside down. Kyle clenches his teeth together, using the same ability to drag the two vans towards the burning house.  
"Kyle!" Nathan screams, before being dragged into the flames with the two vans, followed with a sudden explosion. Silence is long away from the streets, screaming and sirens can easily be heard by Kyle, he had just caused absolute chaos, but he didn't want to, it was his master's plan.  
"You have done well," Misty Day states, appearing behind Kyle. "My apprentice."  
"You, made me, kill," Kyle says with zero emotion. "Why?"  
Misty Day softly places her hand on Kyle's cheek, placing more corruption inside of his mind. "No need for questions, my love. It all made sense in the end of the war, I promise you. You passed my test, with very fulfilling results. You are just about ready for the war, but there will be one more test, in due time. So let us go, we have to find our way back to the station for recovery. Come, Kyle, we must go now before the police arrive, let us leave these worthless corpses."  
"Yes, my master."


	5. War Speeches

Cordelia sits quietly in front of the television with Luna, watching the dramatic news report of the destruction that had occurred the night before as Queenie and I stand behind her. The power went out last night, but I knew it was no ordinary surge, it was like something was the draining New Orleans of its entire power supply, which gets me thinking about the elektrokinesis aspect of the Delvish Grasp. It was an apparent bloodbath; twenty-one dead under horrifically violent circumstances, fourteen injured, and a house burned to the god damn ground. I listen as Sarah Rabe, the reporter, speaks about the sickness that has swallowed the entirety of New Orleans, but also, she seems glad that all of those men were murdered. They were all, apparently, connected to an extremely long web of crime and violence; sexual harassment, beatings, robbings, murder and even kidnapping in some cases, if I was to bring my own opinion to the table, honestly, I'd be glad they're gone too.  
"This isn't right," Queenie states right beside me. "Who could have done this."  
"I believe it was a part of Kyle's training, perhaps Misty Day is testing Kyle's allegiance, to see if he's willing to stay in his place," I explain, feeling Queenie's and Cordelia's eyes stare up at me. "I mean, it does make a lot of sense, right? Kyle once told me that this, Nathan Crew, was the man he conflicted with at the bar, the man that put him in hospital. If Misty Day's corruption shares his memories to her-"  
"Then it makes it easier for her to find someone that he hates, right to the core," Cordelia finishes, interrupting my explanation, but in a good way.  
Cordelia always understands me, It makes me feel like a real part of the Coven, it's like we have a connection or something, I always feel safe around her, which is something I love about my Supreme, and is something I never felt with my own parents.  
"Exactly."

Cordelia turns off the TV using telekinesis, then stands up and pours herself a drink. Cordelia doesn't drink much since her mother died, and if she does, it's never a lot of it, which I think is good, she's not Fiona, she's not her cruel bitch of a mother, she's peaceful, but she is stressed in a time like this.  
"Are you okay, mo-"  
I stop for a second, slow enough to feel Cordelia's, Queenie's and even Luna's eyes snap at me. Did I just call Cordelia, mom? Jesus Christ, Zoe, how embarrassing. I'm never going to live this down, Queenie won't let me like a sister normally would. I can hear beautiful blonde haired, green-eyed Luna giggle for the first time in two days, I missed that laugh, it's so adorable. Queenie has a smile on her face, I think so anyway, I can only see her in my peripheral vision. Cordelia smiles at me, what I said must've lightened everyone's moods, it would be funny if I could guarantee that I could live this down in a day, but I know that I can't.  
"What was that, Zoe?" Luna giggled.  
"Nothing. I said, are you okay, Cordelia."  
"Bullshit," Queenie laughs.  
"Yes, I'm well, Zoe," Cordelia says, taking a sip of her glass. "I'm quite well, but I need to explain to the rest of the girls what is happening, and what we are to do to stop this, better yet, who's going to stay here and help save New Orleans from the ancient evil that Misty Day has become. We're going to have to set up a meeting in a few hours. Luna, Zoe, may you please tell the girls to be dressed formally for the meeting? We're at war."  
"Of course, Cordelia," Luna agrees.  
"Yes, my Supreme. "

Cordelia now had all the girls set up in the entertainment room, and she seemed a lot more serious than she was hours ago. The girls didn't seem like they had a care in the world, well sucks to be them, because all that is going to change after one of Cordelia's famous speeches. She's a great speaker, and she'll need that skill if she is to talk the girls into supporting is in the war for New Orleans. I never thought I'd be at war with the love of my life, Kyle, he's been at war with himself ever since he was brought back from his sudden death. He was in a weird Frankenstein like states, then he was at war with his sudden emotions, the loss of Rhi, now at war with the corruption that has consumed him, and is now controlling him, making him do things even he wouldn't do in his Frankenstein state. This is why I need to save him, we need to save him because he can't be broken again, how much more broken can he get? I'm not sure about everyone else, but I seriously don't wanna know.

"As soon all of you have heard, Miss Robichaux's Academy, as well as the rest of New Orleans, is at war with an old ally. Before you all arrived here, there were only five girls, this beautiful young woman named Misty Day was one of those five. During the initiation of Supreme, the power known as Descensum happened to be one of the most inflicting of the Seven Wonders, and in the result of the test, Misty was the one who couldn't escape her hell and was dragged straight to it. She died that day, turned straight to ash, but somehow, she's come back, more powerful than she ever was before, possibly even me. She's an enemy now, and she is now threatening both our existence and the existence of life itself. I know we're not seen as eligible to co-exist with society, but we're the ones that are going to have to protect it. And, because of this sudden decision, there's only two options; fight or fear. I know not every one of you are going to want to fight, that's why I'm giving you the option to hide from it all, you will still be a part of the Coven, I'm not going to force you to risk your life for New Orleans. The decision, is all, on you."

The girls seem both nervous and terrified about making their own decision like they're going to be judged for not risking their lives to a potential death. If they think they're being selfish, then they need another talk from Cordelia, it's literally a life or death situation, if they don't want to fight, then I see that as perfectly fine. The girls pass ways from the meeting, and within quick minutes, the room is empty, everyone except for the Council has ceased to their rooms.  
"That seemed to result well," Queenie jokes, watching Cordelia as she places her chair under the table.  
"Yes, you could say so," Cordelia agrees.  
She still doesn't seem one-hundred percent right, still worried in some form, overthinking most likely. She uses Telekinesis to push the remaining chairs together, at last, revealing how effective her power has quickly become a Supreme. Cordelia is the bravest and wisest of us all, even more than the former Supremes that have existed in previous generations. She made herself blind just to be able to see the truth, hell, she saved me from death and Queenie from being a social outcast once again. She helped us reveal our true powers, which has me thinking, about the potential power of both Misty Day and Kyle.

"Cordelia?"  
"Yes, Zoe?"  
"I was thinking," I pause, thinking about the best possible way to explain it. "Can an overlay of abilities exist? I mean, has it before? Has anyone been able to force upon any abilities that would take over, or share the power of the host's mind?"  
"Wait, what are you talking about?" Queenie asks, clearly confused.  
Cordelia looks like she's thinking, but not very hard, she knows something, she has to.  
"Yes, actually. It's been known for Witches to adopt other abilities, which is remotely related to the personal abilities some Witches obtain. Queenie is an example of this, with her Voodoo ability, Luna with her Elektrokinesis, and myself with my former Sight ability. So, yes, it is possible. Why do you ask?"  
"Well, Misty Day has Telekinesis, right? That's an overlay of the Delvish Grasp and the Seven Wonders if I'm not wrong. So, what if she has more than just that ability from the Seven Wonders?" I ask. "What do we do about that?"  
"Worst comes to worst, extra caution. Our enemy is very unpredictable now like I said before, I'm going to use Concilium to allow myself inside of the crime scene, and then the morgue. I'm going to try and find out what abilities we don't know about. So until then, stay aware from any sign of our enemy, and Zoe, that does include Kyle."  
"That sounds good," Queenie agrees. "You'll tell us what you find, right?"  
"Of course."

This type of talk is making me think about Kyle, the old Kyle, the person he used to be; protective, loving but also dangerous to a very large extent. I used to able feel a connection with him, I knew when he was sad, happy and angry. But now, I feel no connection to him at all, I don't know how he could be feeling right now, and that makes me feel both upset and annoyed. I wonder what he would be like if he had his powers, and could control them freely; would he be evil like the person Misty Day has become? Or would he be like us; trying to preserve life rather than completely destroy it? I don't think we could be evil, but if he became really mad, I doubt it would end in a positive way. He'd probably break something in the most violent way possible, but then he'd try to fix it. That's the person he is, or was.. always trying to fix the problems he creates, always trying to make people happy, even when he isn't. I miss that Kyle, and I will do whatever it takes to get that Kyle back in my arms, even if that means eradicating Misty Day, permanently.


	6. Beyond Absolution

Control. What even is control? It is an illusion, Misty Day has taught me that, in the cruellest of ways; she's made me kill, in the most powerful and direct manner. She's given me this power, and she intends for me to use it, in the most inhumane way that exists. I killed Nathan and his entire crew. Sure, they were connected to a large web of terrorism and criminal acts, but still, they didn't deserve to die the way they did. I've never felt so powerful in my entire existence, never been so strong, not even when I could control my sheer strength. I used to be able to break full grown men in half, now, I can break men in into thousands of pieces with a shear strength of my power. As powerful as I am, as beautiful as it feels, I hate it, I hate it all. I never wanted this, or anything remotely like this, all I wanted to do was save Zoe from feeling all of this mess. I don't regret it one bit, but I didn't expect it to result in the way it didn't, killing me would have been easier both for me and Zoe. The scariest part of the things I have done; taking lives and endangering them, I remember liking it, even to the point, of loving it. I am the angel of death, I am the destroyer of this world, I will be the end of New Orleans, and I fear, I will be the end of Zoe's life.

"You have done well, my apprentice," Misty Day smiles, breaking me from my thoughts. "You're more powerful than I expected, and you'll only grow stronger."  
She's growing stronger and stronger as each day goes, I can feel it, every time she's in my presence, I can literally feel her power amplifying mine. She's a demon, there's absolutely no doubt that she's from hell, she has to be, only power like this can exist in a place like hell.  
"You revealed a great deal of your power, all except Chaotic Ridicule, which is good because that power is one you only use when you want to commit an extraordinary deal of destruction."  
"Why don't we use destruction as our main weapon?" I ask.  
Why am I asking that question? I wasn't thinking that, was I? This is beyond absolution, the control she has over me is disgusting, cruel and somewhat, unnatural.  
"We shall, one day. New Orleans will bow down to us, with or without consent, we are destined to rule this world, together. I am your Supreme, and you are my Apprentice, that's how things will always be. Although, if I was to have a second apprentice, who would you recommend?" Misty Day asks.  
I have to choose my next words wisely, this has to be a trick, is it a trick? I can't trust her, she's toying with me, she has to be.  
"Z- Z-"  
Don't say it, Kyle, stop, please!  
"Zoe."

"You're still attached to her, Kyle, it is a weakness," she snarls. "And because of that, you will choose which location we will attack."  
More death? Why?! Why does there have to be more and more death?! BY MY HAND!? No, no, I won't let her make me choose who we kill. I won't kill, I'LL KILL HER!  
"No."  
"Do NOT make me use more corruption, Kyle! But, you give me no choice," Misty Day says, placing her hand on my cheek once again.  
She's done this plenty of times, but with no results, but this time feels different. Her corruption swallows me like a tsunami, drowning me in the essence of her evil, the essence filled with hatred and violence. There's absolutely no doubt that her corruption is taking me over completely, and this time, there's no chance of fighting it. I snarl at the feeling, which makes me contemplate my own death at this point, the pain and suffering will all complete in a moment, but I know, it won't result peacefully.  
"Done. Now, choose our location, or I will," she screams, her dark eyes staring right at me brightly. "Fine, I'll choose."  
She uses her telekinesis to grasp a nearby phone, and dials a number, with only three digits. That's when her tone begins to change completely, from serious to somewhat, fearful.  
"PLEASE! Help me! He's trying to kill me! At the New Orleans South Power-Station! Quickly!"  
No, she didn't. She didn't, did she?! No, NO!

Zoe sits in her room with Luna, who holds a very large and dusty book. Things have been quiet since Cordelia's speech, all the girls have been out the whole night, and Queenie thinks it's because they're thinking about their very important decision. Not, Luna, she knows where she stands, she's powerful and she knows how to use that power for good rather than evil, which is something Zoe thinks is the main struggle between Kyle and his sudden power. Zoe is already at war, with her emotions towards the situation, Kyle and his new master. She's at war, and she won't stop being at war, not until she finds a way to destroy Misty Day, and take Kyle's power long away from him.

"What is the book for?" Zoe asks.  
"I'm going to help you adapt to Telepathy, an ability that will be used to assist in seeing Kyle through your mind. You're going to use my essence so the adaptation doesn't traumatise your mind, we can't risk that. And I have to go out on a date in thirty minutes, so we have to hurry."  
"Who's the lucky guy?" Zoe jokes.  
"Shut up," Luna laughs. "I'll give you details when I get back, we need to complete this task first. Take my hand."  
Zoe takes Luna's hand, noticing Luna's other hand is on the page of the book, which doesn't make Zoe feel any better. Zoe is clearly nervous, she doesn't think it's going to work, that it's just going to cause pain with no proper results.  
"Repeat after me; Dushra-Refora, okay?!" Luna asks.  
"Dushra-Refora. Dushra-Refora! Dushra-Refora! DUSHRA-REFORA!"  
The writing on the page begin to disappear and then reappear, that makes it clear that the spell is working. Zoe grunts at the pain, like she's being branded by the spell itself, which is said to be a painful process. Zoe's pupils dilate as her vision begins to change, from reality to a different type of place.

She sees Kyle, better yet, his mind, standing before Misty Day's mind. Zoe uses her new telepathic ability to enter his mind and begins to speak to him.  
"Kyle? Can you hear me?" Zoe asks.  
"Zoe?! How are you talking to me?! I don't know if I'm hallucinating right now-"  
"You're right, baby, I'm here. I'm going to save you, okay?"  
"Please, Zoe, help me. I'm going to kill again, she's going to make me," Kyle explains. "I don't want to hurt anyone else, please, save me."  
The tone of Kyle's voice is so sad, it begins to make Zoe cry. She can't imagine the pain he is feeling right now, and she'd prefer it if she didn't know the type of pain he's feeling, but at the same time, she wants to know help him. Knowing that she can't help him crushes her, and his next words will make it worse.  
"I love you, Zoe, please hurry. I can't fight her corruption anymore."


	7. Police Brutality

The silence of the streets of New Orleans is suddenly forsaken when police begin to swiftly arrive at the power station. Four S.W.A.T trucks drift in front of the station, and in a matter of seconds, dozens and dozens of heavily armed officers exit the trucks, armed with heavy assault rifles and high impact handguns. The officers cock their weapons as they march towards the door of the station, stopping when their commander speaks.  
"No casualties today, men!" the commander says. "Let's make this quick and clean, our priority is saving the woman who made the call, so use flash-grenades, do NOT use frags, unless compromised. Are you ready?!"  
"Sir yes sir!" each officer says.  
Three of the officers move up the stairs, their weapons aimed right at the door. They place gas masks on their faces before moving any further, with one of the officers pulling a gas grenade from their vest.  
"Clear?" one of the officers says.  
"Clear."

One of the officers begins to roll the gas grenade under the door, and in a sudden moment, the door flings off the hinges, hitting the officers with such a force, they go flying back into the parking lot. One of the officer's impacts on a nearby truck, their heart-stopping as their spine breaks from the vicious force. The other officer hits the stairs, and is completely conscious, and fires his weapon at the entrance of the door. He yells at his assault rifles fires aggressively at the unknown, but then, he's suddenly dragged back up the stairs, and into the grip of their unexpected devilish enemy; Kyle Spencer. Within a moment, Kyle holds the officer with one hand, snapping his neck in a sudden moment, that's when the officers begin to open fire. The bullets fly at Kyle, but he uses a large force of Disintegration to turn all the incoming bullets into ash.  
"What the hell is that?! Continuing firing men!" the commander screams, unpinning a frag grenade a pelting it towards Kyle.  
The frag rolls underneath Kyle's force, and directly underneath his feet, which causes Kyle to stand down his disintegration, and use a different trick up his sleeve.

Kyle lets go of his disintegration force field, and uses Ghost Pendulum to change his body back into his dark-soul form, allowing all the bullets to fly directly through him. The grenade explodes, and the shadowy form of Kyle absorbs every bit of the blast, just like nothing ever happened. Kyle begins to walk forward, grabbing a sharp piece of metal formed by the impact of the grenade. Officers reload their weapons before blasting them back at the ghostly Kyle.  
"Remember Kyle," Misty Day's voice says in his head. "Spare nobody."  
"Yes, my master."  
Kyle uses the dark form of Ghost Pendulum to warp straight through a nearby officer, cutting his head clean off with his weapon. Kyle throws his weapon, impaling another S.W.A.T member before using Telekinesis to force another officer's neck back, breaking it and revealing the bone through the now broken and disgustingly bloody skin. Kyle stares at the commander, using his power of Corruption to control him and make him open fire on two of his fellow members.

"Sir, what are you doing?!" one of the members screams.  
"I'm sorry, men, he's controlling me?!" the commander screams. "Call back-up!"  
One of the officers blind-sides Kyle, managing to shoot Kyle through the abdomen, only angering the apprentice of the Delvish Grasp. Kyle snarls at the officer like a beast, using Elektrokinesis to blow the officer's arms off the sockets, watching as blood spills from the burning wounds. Kyle spots an officer taking cover behind a nearby truck, and uses Disintegration to melt through the vehicle, and into the officer, tearing him in half and burning the wounds. The numbers are quickly depleting, and Kyle makes a real difference when Kyle uses Shadosis to pull a truck on its side, crushing four officers in a single moment.  
"Good work, my apprentice. But there's still work to do," Misty Day whispers in Kyle's mind as he watches the blood drain from the tipped truck. "Kill the rest."  
"Yes," Kyle says with zero emotion, hearing nearby cars in the distance. "My master."

"We gotta' hurry!" Zoe screams, watching Cordelia drive her car way over the speed limit. "Kyle's in trouble now is our chance to save him."  
"I'm driving as fast as I can, Zoe, remember who's in charge!" Cordelia rants.  
"Not when my boyfriend is at risk! South Power Station, it's two minutes away!" Zoe screams, louder than she ever has in her life.  
"Zoe!" Luna snaps. "Just breathe! He's going to be fine."  
"We're going to get him back," Queenie agrees, grabbing Zoe's shoulder. "I promise."  
"I hope you're right."  
"Oh, shit," Cordelia gasps. "The police."

Zoe watches as multiple police cars drive towards them, but instead of pulling them over, they drive straight past them.  
"Why didn't they pull us over?" Queenie questions, watching when a police car suddenly flies onto the side of the road, exploding on impact.  
"I think- that's why" Luna gulps.  
"Oh my god, we're do late."  
"She's already started the second attack," Cordelia states.  
"How many more lives have to be lost?! We have to stop this, tonight," Queenie explains. "Now, or never."  
"Agreed," Zoe says. "Let's go catch ourselves a witch."

One of the final officers fires his handgun at Kyle, hitting him four times in the chest, only angering the dark apprentice more. Kyle uses Ghost Pendulum to force his hand through the officer's chest cavity, gripping onto something that causes the man a major force of pain. The officer begins to spit up a river of blood, his eyes begin to become bloodshot and his skin becomes pale like his life is being drained from him. The officer struggles to see as blood drips from the caruncle of his eyes, only managing to see the four bullets clip from Kyle's chest and the bullet holes heal rapidly. That's when Kyle finishes the officer off, tearing his still bloody and beating heart from his chest. Kyle turns, watching as two police cars approach him at full speed, but that doesn't bring a tint of fear into his outer shell. Kyle's stares at the cars, waiting as his hands to fill with Elektrokinesis, in an extreme state. Kyle lets his power go, shooting his electricity in the middle of one of the vehicle, splitting it vertically in half. Kyle watches as the other vehicle explodes, revealing the shadowy Shadosis wielding silhouette of Misty Day.

Kyle walks towards the injured commander, who tries to fire his weapon, but realises it's out of ammunition. Misty Day follows Kyle, admiring the commander's courage, even when close to an absolute death, thinking hard about the next order she'll give her apprentice.  
"Kyle. Why don't we, spare, this one? He could be a valuable asset to our cause."  
"How?" Kyle snarls, showing zero emotion like he's already used to it.  
"He could be our eyes and ears for our enemy, he could learn, what we cannot."  
"Fuck you!" the commander gnarls. "I'd rather die."  
"Well, in that case; Kyle, end him."

Kyle raises his arm, filling it with a force of both Disintegration and Shadosis, which is something Misty Day would have never expected. Kyle jams his hand into the stomach of the commander, filling his essence with the evil power of the Delvish Grasp. The commander screams at the feeling in his body, that's when another car begins to show up, but this time, it's the car of a civilian. Zoe, Queenie and Luna exit the vehicle, viewing the dark form of Kyle once again, and for Zoe, it's like her heart is breaking all over again, with more force, like it's made of glass. Cordelia leaps from the car door, creating a ball of fire with Pyrokinesis, but this form of fire appears to be blue with a shade of green in the middle. Cordelia throws the fire at Misty Day, hitting her on the side of the mouth, causing unknown damage. Misty Day turns, revealing the damage formed from the ball of fire; scarred tissue, even with bone appearing from her chin. In a sudden moment, smoke begins to rise from her wounded face, but it's not from the fire, instead, her face begins to heal. In a matter of seconds, her face is back to the way it was, but she appears fatigued from the healing.

"You've made this a lot worse for yourself, Cordelia," Misty Day snarls, her knees hitting the ground. "I'm going to tear off your fucking head."  
"We'll see about that," Cordelia snarls back, creating another ball of fire, ready for the kill.  
Kyle launches his arm from the commander's chest, using Shadosis to block the upcoming blast of fire, and saving his master's life. He uses the same ability to create a mist of shadow, a mist that they appear to be disappearing in completely, like Transmutation. Zoe tries to Transmutate over to the mist to try and grab Kyle, but it's too late, they're already gone.  
"Kyle!" Zoe screams out to him. "Please, COME BACK TO ME!"  
"I'm sorry," the silent voice of Kyle says in her head. "We'll meet again, someday soon."


	8. Recovery Time

Sometimes, time flows like a river, but tonight has been the exact opposite of the idea. It's been, probably, a few hours since I saw Kyle in his... I can't even explain what state he was in. He looked so emotionless like he was suffering on the inside but there was absolutely no way to show it. Kyle Spencer, he had a panic attack when I was shot by that hunter, now I feel like I'm going through the same progress. Cordelia said that lovers and family are normally the ones to break someone from something like this, but it seems I haven't helped, and the only family Kyle was really close with, was Rhi. I wonder what it would be like if Rhi never died, Kyle probably would have been less willing to take the Misty Day alone, like he didn't need to take out the threat. He probably would have come back with me to the Academy, and protected both Rhi and myself in the walls of the Coven, it could have resulted easier. Misty Day would have eventually come, but she wouldn't have a valuable asset as her apprentice and would have died quite quickly. But with how powerful Kyle is, and how, basically, Misty Day doesn't have to commit herself to shit, as Kyle does all of the work for her. Results, results, results, all I could think about at this hour of the night. So many lives lost, and we held back when we should have used all of our powers to finally end her.

I sit on my bed, lonely, thinking about what to do with my time, seeing I can't sleep and all. I shut my eyes, welcoming the shadow as I tap into my new ability; Telepathy. I search for Kyle's mind, passing the minds of others in the thrift, the darkness not bothering me one bit, not until I see Misty Day's near completely black mind. Her essence is darker than darkest of nights, filled with obvious pure evil, she really is the Delvish Grasps' puppet, and when I see the state of Kyle's mind.. it appears also feeble. His mind appears like it's struggling, too dangerous to try to talk to him directly, so, I simply caress the outer essence of his mind, calming it before entering its environment. I view his environment, a bathroom, possibly of a hotel room. He stares into a mirror, just like he used to when he was normal. The harshest of his injuries haven't completely healed yet, and it upsets me seeing him hurt, especially with the injuries he currently carries... What looks like a shard of glass pushes itself from his cheek, and his wrist appears to break back into place, making my spine tingle, but he doesn't react, not even in the slightest. The last wound is a large and clearly deep cut on his cheek, from the shard glass. He's still covered in blood, but he then begins to wash it off of him with a soaked towel. Watching him do this makes me wonder if there's still a part of him inside that is Kyle, not Misty Day's puppet, the wonder hurts a little, so I stop thinking about it.

I admire how he can still function, how his mind hasn't been torn apart, not completely anyway. He's so strong, he was powerful before Misty Day cursed him, and I can't let him go, he has to stay strong, and I'm going to make sure that happens. I promise you, Kyle, I'm going to save you, doesn't matter how I will save you.  
"Zoe."  
Kyle's sudden voice stuns me like he knows exactly what I said like he knows I'm there, watching him. But his mouth didn't move. How did he speak to me? The thought of him having Telepathy both surprises and terrifies me, I don't know whether it's my power, or if it's his. Is this a side of the adaptation? I have to ask Luna, but she's out on her date, she has to be. I need to talk to someone before I lose my mind, but, can't I speak to him.  
"Zoe, are you there?" Kyle asks me.  
"Yes, Kyle, can you hear me?"  
I hear him begin to weep, so suddenly, like his emotions just broke down. I look back at him, he still seems emotionless, but tears flow down his face as he wipes the blood off. What the hell is happening to him?! I need to find out.  
"Kyle, are you okay-"  
"I'm sorry, Zoe," Kyle says, his weeping voice indicating his tears are on the inside. "I killed again, please, I need you to help me. Doesn't matter how, but you need to stop Misty Day, and I've learnt a few things about her. Since her injury, she's become weaker, like she's lost power, I can feel it. Zoe, as much as I beg you to save me if it comes to it-"  
"What is it, Kyle?"  
"You have to kill me. It'll make her weaker, she'll either lose more power, or she'll feel pain, trust me. Please, if I attack you, kill me."  
I think my heart just broke beyond prepare, hearing him tell me to kill him, hurt more than death itself. I don't think I could kill Kyle, I wanted to end it for him, but I can't anymore. I try to say something, but I'm suddenly shut out of my Telepathy, by a sudden noise of great disturbance; the door.

I turn to face the door, and it's Cordelia, holding some form of papers as well as a pen, but I have a feeling that's not why she's here.  
"Zoe, we need to talk."  
"Of course," I agree, nodding my head.  
She slowly sways into my room, sitting next to me on my bed, she seems both worried, like she's accomplished something but doesn't think it's a victory. This isn't good, I can already tell.  
"We're going to have extra help, Lindsay Greyback's Werewolf pack is now allied with us, for now."  
"Why don't you seem so happy about that?" I ask her, trying to get her to be direct with me.  
"Because we have to have another discussion when I know you're not going to like. Kyle, I may have come up with a way to save his life, and, Zoe, you may not like exactly how the plan has to take place."  
She's talking about murdering Kyle, killing him on sight, she knows this isn't going to go well, she knows exactly how this is going to turn out. I couldn't think of a life without Kyle, and now I have to, this is going to become a very dysfunctional conversation.  
"No. Not happening, he's not going to be murdered-"  
"He needs to die, because as soon as his heart stops, the corruption will leak from his mind, and he will be free. That's the possibility anyway, there's a seventy-nine percent chance of success. You need to trust me, this has happened before, centuries ago. A man titled Koll Resil was corrupted by a similar form of power. He was mercy-killed by his brother, and then he was revived by a witch, he survived. It can work, I promise."

"Please, just, get out, Cordelia. Please."  
Cordelia looks hurt like she's finally given up on trying to help Kyle, for now anyway. She loves him too, he is family to everyone, and he's my love, he always will be. I think she's hurt because I am, she's basically my mother, so it makes a lot of sense. She walks to the table in my room, placing the paper and pen down.  
"Adoption papers, I've given the other two to Queenie and Luna. If you want, sign, and you'll officially be my daughter, and you'll have two sisters. Tell me how you feel about it tomorrow, please."  
She just- she just- she just offered to become my real mother. I'm old enough to make that decision, not only will Cordelia be my Supreme and resurrector, but if I sign, she will officially be my mother. I'll be Zoe Foxx, with my sisters Queenie and Luna Foxx, it sounds perfect. And I just treated her like shit...  
"Cordelia, I-"  
"I'll give you time to think, about both ideas. I love you, Zoe, goodnight."  
It's funny how recovery time can turn a lot more complicated.


	9. Power At Its Finest

I sit aimlessly against the wall of my new found room, slicing one of my wrists with a very god damn blunt knife, but still, I can't feel any pain. The silence is peaceful, especially after the chaos I had just caused, the pain, the suffering, and the death. So many lives lost; I'm the killer at the top of the food chain, the lives I've been taking are at the bottom of it, and in the middle, is her. Misty Day's in the middle of the chaos, she's the spectator, and the one with the plans, the control. I feel nothing, and it's beginning to scare me, I'm starting to really lose my mind, and no magic in the entire world can save me from it. I cut my wrist again, but it heals quicker than I can cut, so I stop. It's upsetting, that the only time I spend when I'm not in her control, is cutting my own wrists, luckily I heal quickly. I wish I had enough control to break her neck, it'd be easy, like breaking a wooden blank, like a dog's neck. I could kill her so easily if she wasn't controlling me, in a matter of seconds to be exact, quicker than how long it took me to kill Madison. If only, if only, she couldn't control me.

I hear the hotel room door open, which startles me, making electricity spark between my fingers. It's Misty Day, looking as cheery as ever, the veins on her body glowing a purple colour, it's obvious what she just did; she just drained the life from someone else.  
"Well, that was fun," she smirks, staring right at me with her dark eyes. "Recovering well?"  
I nod my head, without wanting to, but I feel like she isn't making me do that, I just am, in a false type of loyalty. Then she looks at me with a weird look on her face, a concerned look, like I've done something wrong. She begins to walk towards me, which worries me, what if she going to do to me this time?  
"You seem too consumed by the corruption in your veins, you're not allowing any emotions out, are you?" she asks. "Normally, the followers have control over their emotions, they are free, but to an extent; you cannot harm me, not even if you tried. You can question me all you want, but I control you, Kyle. Do you understand?"  
"Last time I used emotions," Kyle pauses, staring at Misty Day. "You corrupted me more."  
"That's because your feelings for Zoe were controlling you further than my power was, something that I cannot let happen. I have plans for you, Kyle Spencer, and if Zoe comes between them, I'll kill her."

I want to end her, right then, right there. But like she said, I cannot harm her, not even if I tried, and god knows, I want to try. Her hand comes back towards my face, but instead of letting her, I suddenly snap my grip on her wrist. She grips my neck in rage, I've pissed her off, and who knows what's about to happen.  
"Let go of my wrist, Kyle, remember you cannot harm me."  
"You appear feeble, my master," I comment, feeling my rage begin to come back through my veins. "Weaker than before. What has happened to you?"  
Her grip on my neck tightens, making me gulp down on the little air I have left, but I still don't feel the pain involved with her grip. Her other hand flings up against my cheek, and I can feel myself begin to absorb her life, she's sharing her life with me.  
"The attack on my face changed something, I lost power when I healed; Divination and Pyrokinesis, somehow the Supreme, Cordelia, stole the power from my mind, and therefore, you lost that power too. They were my weakest abilities, and the easiest to access, and now I'm in a weakened state. This is why I need you, Kyle, so you can protect me from any danger until I get my power back. I'm allowing you access to your emotions, but with a cost; your rage, your hatred, they're your weapon now. You will use it to your advantage, you will crush every enemy that gets in our way. Do you understand, my apprentice?"  
I've never felt so alive since she corrupted me, I can feel my emotions again, it's consuming me, but at the same time, I'm feeling less human.  
"Yes, master."

My voice, it has changed, it doesn't sound human anymore, it sounds like the most demonic voice I've ever heard in my life. I can feel the rage in my veins, the power it grants me, and I can't seem to let it go, I like it too much. I can hear voices in my head, I'm going mad again. I walk towards the bathroom, leaving Misty Day and heading towards the nearest mirror, and when I stare at my own reflection, I'm shocked to find what I find. My eyes, they've become darker, and the bags around them, are now a dark purple colour. I'm becoming pure evil, and the sad part about that, is I'm starting to like it, all of it. I choke on the hatred in my heart, I really want to let it all out, but I can't, I won't let myself, I'll destroy the entire hotel if I do. I breathe heavily, feeling myself blackout in rage, Zoe, please help me.  
"Kyle," Zoe's voice says in my head. "I just heard everything she just told you, I'm figuring a way to save you, I promise."  
"Please hurry!" I reply back to her.

Misty Day appears from behind me, smiling at the sight of what she just created. Her hand lands on my shoulder, and at first touch, her eyes close.  
"I can feel the essence of your anger, Kyle," she states. "It feels amazing."  
"I have to let it out, I have to, I'll kill someone else! I'LL RIP THEM IN HALF!" I scream, feeling the anger consume me. "I'LL KILL EVERYONE!"  
"Then, break the mirror, destroy it, Kyle. Stare at yourself, imagine it's the person you hate the most in your entire life and destroy it."  
I stare at myself in the mirror, imagining the thing I hate the most in this world, and to no surprise, my reflection is replaced by my mother's. I force my fist through the mirror, smashing it to a million pieces, feeling the rage echo through the entire room. I scream as loud as possible, feeling Elektrokinesis, Shadosis and Chaotic Ridicule in my grasp, and without control, I let it all go.  
"Let it all out, Kyle, make this place burn. Your rage is power at its finest, and one day, you'll be able to unleash that power on the world. We're not just destined to rule New Orleans, but the world itself, and we're going to destroy everything," Misty Day explains, her voice echoing in my head. "And New Orleans is just the beginning, this hotel is just the beginning."


	10. Weapons Of Choice

Today is the day; the big meeting, the meeting that will make every other one seem, feeble. Cordelia announced to Queenie and I, her council, that sixty-four percent of the girls have stayed to fight, I don't blame the other girls for backing down, it's a life or death situation, but I know for a fact that they won't be future supremes. Cordelia said that her council needs to be on her side for this, and, that she has a little secret discussion that only her council can know about. Those who are willing to stay, are willing to do whatever it takes, to protect the Coven from the war, and, to avenge Ciri's death. As Cordelia stands before the remaining of her Coven, I begin to think about how things have changed, especially to the girls of the Coven themselves. I've heard the way they speak about Kyle's, state; some speak of him with sympathy, knowing that it isn't him, and others, they speak of him as a monster, and I won't accept that. He's not the monster, he's just the tool the monster is using, to kill, to end, to eventually "rule this world". The way Misty speaks is blasphemy, crazy, way beyond the formality of a stable mind, and she's dragging Kyle down with her, to the depths of her madness, it hurts to think about it. But I have to let that go for a few minutes, because Cordelia, has a few words to say to her fellow witches.

"My fellow girls, I speak today, proud. Those who have stayed have proven themselves to be guardians of the Coven, protectors, warriors of New Orleans, I'm so proud of you. Those who haven't stayed, are still apart of this Coven, I do not blame them for not fighting, it's a difficult choice, but I have a very important message for those with me today. Nobody in this room is expendable, you aren't fighting to die, I will not let any of you die. If one of you are to fall, believe me when I say these two words; Vitalum Vitalis. Those of you who fall will rise up once again like nothing ever happened to you, nobody will die. None of you need to die for this war, for me, for the Coven, none of you will die for this. I commemorate everyone who sits in front of me today, as I am proud of all of you, you are all the future of this Coven, and maybe, the next Supreme sits in front of me today. All of you, practice your skills as you please, and you all have the next five days off, afterwards, we go to work."  
"We are in this together," Queenie adds, standing tall and proud. "Always together."  
Cordelia bows down at the girls, and the girls stand up and do the same. I watch as they dispatch from the room, some leaving the academy all together, others going to their rooms. That's when Cordelia catches my attention.

"Zoe, can you come here please?"  
I slowly walk towards her, nervous as I hold the piece of paper in my hand. I shake at the anticipation, wondering how she'll react to my answer. Fuck it.  
"Can I interrupt for a quick moment, Cordelia?" I ask.  
"Sure thing, what's up?" Cordelia asks back, looking concerned.  
"Yes."  
"What?" Cordelia questions.  
A pass her the papers she gave me the night before, clearly signed and clearly ready to be handed in.  
"Yes, I want to be a part of your family."  
Cordelia lunges into my arms, hugging me firm and tight, she seems happy, which is amazing to see. Queenie blushes at the sight, and Luna appears behind her, also smiling at the scene.  
"That means we're sisters, Zoe," Luna smirks. "I signed it too."  
"So did I, snowflake," Queenie adds, hugging me. "Just joking, Sis'."

Everyone seems perfect, I have a family again, one that I never expected to have, this really is perfection. Queenie is my big sister, and Luna, my baby sister, god, I love the thought already. But something is still on my mind.  
"Does that mean I'm a Foxx?" I ask.  
"No, Cordelia says. "You're a Spencer, we know you are."  
I blush at her words, how meaningful they are, how amazing they are. I'm a Benson, not a Spencer, at least not yet. I blush more at the thought of getting married to Kyle, but that just brings reality back in my head, the situation in, and the chances that he'll get out of that situation.  
"You said, we had to talk?" Queenie says, cutting me from my thoughts.  
"Yes, we did, all four of us; Luna is just about a part of the council, and plus, this was her idea, so we'll see it in play."  
I follow Cordelia up the stairs of the Academy, not thinking about anything as we get closer and closer to the meeting room. Queenie is quiet, Luna is quiet, Cordelia is quiet, everyone is quiet. What is this about?

We enter her office, and everything is set out differently, two large objects appear to be covered in a large rag. What the hell is going on here?  
"Everyone, sit down, except you Luna, you're going to help explain the plan."  
We don't argue, Queenie and I sit down in designated seats, wondering what the fuck is going on, and why we're here. Something tells me this is going to be a little more than a simple meeting, this is important, really important. Cordelia grips the cloths, tearing from the objects to reveal what she's been hiding. The large wooden handle, the stiff polished blade, I know this weapon; The Axe-man's Axe. But it seems different, a lot different than what it used to be.  
"Something seems different about this blade," I comment, starring at the blade itself. "It seems-"  
"Enchanted?" Luna asks, smiling at me. "That's because it is; the blade has been enchanted, making it stronger and a lot sharper than what it was previously. We've even managed to give it a counteracting enhancement, slowly the wielder to block some of Misty Day's or Kyle's powers. We combined my magic, with our Supreme's, so it is a very powerful weapon now."  
"And yet," Cordelia pauses, staring at the other, unknown blade. "It's power has nothing in comparison to the Roanoke Blade."

Cordelia picks up the blade, her eyes revealing that she's feeling the power from it, extreme power.  
"This blade, belongs to the first ever Supreme witch, she co-existed with the land of Roanoke, and she was somewhat, immortal," Cordelia explains. "Well, it's said that she still lives and uses her life to, help, spirits of the land. Although she was born centuries ago, she's the only Supreme to ever have seen a way to reach eternal life, and that may have been her personal ability. And now, we have her blade, and it is said that twenty percent of her power lies in this blade, and her power is pure, Misty Day's is not, therefore, the power in this blade is a lot more powerful than hers. The possibility is, this is the way we kill Misty Day and free Kyle of the corruption, like I said, a possibility, I don't even know what type of power the blade has in store."  
A powerful weapon, that's exactly what we need, exactly what we have to use to cure Kyle. This could work, this could really work.  
"So, you're saying," Queenie pauses. "We have two powerful weapons to use against our enemies?"  
"Precisely," Cordelia adds. "You have Luna to thank, she does more studying than I did when I was her age."  
"It's nothing," Luna says, blushing at her words.

"So, we have our weapons of choice, now what? When do we act?" I ask.  
"Hopefully soon, we need to figure out where she is, and how we're going to a-"  
"Cordelia," Luna gasps, interrupting our Supreme. "There's been a fire at the South-Orleans Hotel, accounts say two ghostly shadows fled from the flames."  
"Ghostly shadows?" Queenie asks.  
"It appears they're on the move again," Cordelia states.  
"We have to act soon, then," Queenie adds.  
My text tone goes off, and I take my phone straight out of my pocket, starring at the unexpected message. It's Kyle.

Zoe, I think it's time we have a chat.  
Meet me at the Cafe at the South Bridge, bring only yourself... believe me when I say, I'm alone.

But you must hurry, we don't have much time left.


	11. Truth About War

I drive through the gates of the academy, going way beyond the speed limit, but I don't care, this is Kyle. So many thoughts run into my head, that I forget that what happened previous, how I managed to escape the meeting, and better yet, what I was thinking when I took the Axe-man's axe with me. It's a weapon, and if I get into trouble, I'm going to put it to use. It's weightless, another enchantment no doubt, making it easier to both carry and swing. God knows what else it has going for it, the power, the perks, the magic that is hidden inside it, it even sounded like Luna had trouble remembering the enhancements her and Cordelia did to it. But this, Roanoke Blade, seems different, it's more like a short sword rather than a simple blade, but I could feel something from it. It has real power, "pure" as Cordelia called it, belonging to the first ever Supreme, it would have to, right. Cordelia also mentioned that it drained the life force of anything it took the life of, and apparently, it was used for sacrifices, because that's something I want my hands to be on.

I snap out of my thoughts, thinking about Kyle again, and his message, which makes me pull over in a sudden moment. I re-read the message over and over again. Why now? Why does he decide to contact me now, if he could have done it at any time? Is Misty controlling him again, is he her puppet again, can he make his own decisions now? She's allowed him access to both his mind and his emotions again, but to what cost? This has to be an ambush, right? I'm next on the hit-list, I have to be. My level of contemplation is over the top, and the possibility of a consequence, inevitable.  
"What are you going to do, Zoe?" I ask myself.  
Wait, my telepathy, it could work again, if I'm lucky enough. I close my eyes, focusing on the sounds and feelings going on inside of my mind, enjoying the sweet tenderness of the telepathic touch. It feels good, it always has, I've managed to find a way to control my power, but for how long? I focus on the voices, the minds in my sights, trying to find a way to dig my way to a familiar one. That's when I find Kyle's mind, it's gotten darker, worse than ever before, I can see a crack in it, her power is really taking a toll on him.

I begin to see him, feel the rain, feel it dripping on my skin. The glitters of him prove that he's alone, sitting in the rain patiently, no sign of the corruption on his face. I can feel his sadness, even though he's not really showing it, I know it's only because she won't let him show it.  
"Jesus Christ, Kyle, I'll be there soon."  
"I hope so," he replies, clearly hearing my voice.  
How can he hear me, I wasn't talking directly to him, was I? I watch him as he drinks out of a bottle of whiskey, clearly finishing it. He begins to squeeze, the redness of his hand revealing that, that's when it begins to crack, then eventually shatter. "Tick tock, Zoe, tick tock."  
I've never heard him like that, he sounds so aggressive, worst than when Madison attacked me. I have to find him, now. I start the engine, and fly off past the lights, heading towards the close I recognised so easily.

Blood in my eyes, pain in my mouth, it feels nice. The rain soaks me down quicker than diving into a pool, but I don't feel cold, sad, nothing. Misty Day really did bring the real me into the picture, I've never felt so alive in a pit of loneliness, I was once terrified of the power I wield, now, I welcome it, and it feels really fucking good. I do this because I failed; I've failed Zoe, I've failed my family, fuck, I've even managed to fail Rhi, the one family member I had left. I do this for revenge, hell, ending Nathan and his god damn crew was enough to make myself understand what I have to do. After this, after I help Misty Day take hold of New Orleans, I'm going to hunt down every hunter in the god damn globe, make them all pay for being a part of the same 'club'. They killed Rhi, and I will skin them all alive for that, there's only one way to secure peace; their extinction. Tonight is my last chance to talk Zoe into leaving this place, last chance to find a way to make her safe, if that fails, then I guess I can't do anything.

My sanity, is fading away from me, and that doesn't terrify me, it makes me happy. I watch my fingers twist as electricity forms on and between my finger-tips, and on my palm, Shadosis, it connects, creating a hybrid between the two powers. Is this the creature I've become, the monster, the psychotic maniac, the killer? Power comes at a price; my sanity, being normal again, fair trade I guess. Now that I've become so powerful, I can do anything, kill anyone. It feels good, but that doesn't matter, especially since a vehicle is arriving in the area, and a familiar face inside of it.

Zoe parks her car in the parking space, exiting out of her car in a short moment, uncapping her black umbrella to shield herself from the rain. She slowly approaches what's left of Kyle, watching as the rain pours down on him, his hand welcoming the liquid as it drips down it, and his face. Zoe remembers this place, this is where Kyle brought her for their first date after all the chaos during the Supreme Trials, it was something to clear both of their minds. They had a beautiful dinner, Kyle spoke about his time in High School; the championships he won, the people he had met. Zoe spoke about her high school, and how much she hated it, especially with her mother always pressuring her. Dinner went smoothly, and bed went smoother. These memories begin to haunt Zoe, so she stops thinking about them, instead, focusing on the more important matter; why Kyle is here. Zoe uses telekinesis to grip every speck of water on a nearby chair, flicking it away and then sitting down.

"It's about time you arrived," Kyle says. "You look like shit."  
"Yeah, well," Zoe scoffs. "You look terrible too. Your body is pale, your eyes are darker then they were before, the bags around your eyes are dark purple, fucking hell Kyle, what has she done to you?"  
Zoe stares through her lover, and Kyle stares back. The hate in his eyes is real, and it nearly makes Zoe lose all hope, change can be powerful, but this type of change is dangerous.  
"I guess you're probably wondering why I'm here," Kyle starts.  
"Yeah, actually, I'm really curious. Why have you brought me here, now, when you could have spoken to me at any god damn time-"  
"Misty had only just given me the ability to feel again, and not the emotions everyone needs. Anger and hatred, you heard what she fucking said, the only emotions I'm allowed to FUCKING OWN!" Kyle snaps.  
"Kyle, calm down, please."  
Kyle combines Shadosis and Ghost Pendulum, forming himself into a shadowy ghost figure as he stands up, knocking his chair and the table between them into the restaurant itself, breaking the windows. He grips Zoe's hand, bringing it to his forehead, and in a sudden moment, his skin, his eyes, everything becomes normal again.

"Kyle?" Zoe gasps.  
Tears roll down Kyle's face, his eyes staring at Zoe as his hand begins to caress her face.  
"I can see you, with my normal eyes again. I love you so much, Zoe, and I could only think it, but the reason I brought you here was to warn you. You have to leave New Orleans, please, this war is going to wage more and more. She wants to rule this place, then the world, you heard that yourself. I can't- I can't fight the corruption, Zoe, it's too much for me, I can't. I'm going to kill again, more and more until there's nobody left in our way. Don't make me kill you," Kyle inhales. "I won't let myself, I'd rather die myself. I've missed you every minute of every day, and I can feel the evil in my veins, it's coming back to me."  
"Kyle," Zoe cries out, tears rolling down her face. "I-"  
"I'm so sorry- for bringing you- into this- and- the Coven. I- love- you."  
Kyle's skin becomes pale again, his eyes turning dark and his voice sounding darker all over again. Zoe gets up from her chair, leaving her lover behind, once again.


	12. Legions Of The Grasp

It wasn't long until I was out of there, driving faster than I did on the way here, once again, way over that speed limit. The engine roars like an animal, in my control, making me feel its power in my grasp, it feels good, it's like a taste I cannot describe in my mouth. After seeing the state Kyle's in; the sadness he showed me, how much control this sort of shit has over him, literally destroyed me. After everything Kyle has gone through; being molested by his mother, somehow losing his father and Rhi, literally being torn to fucking pieces, hasn't he suffered enough?! I keep on telling myself again and again that things won't become worse, but I keep getting proved wrong, shoved in front of a thousand buses, being crushed over and over until they eventually stop, waiting for me to get up before continuing on their spree. This pain in my heart disappears, but every time I think of him, it comes back, worse and worse than ever before. Even with the Roanoke Blade and the Axe-Man's Axe on our side, I still feel like we've lost, I've lost, until we break Kyle from her devastating control, we've lost. I stare at the axe on the passenger side of the car, wondering if I'll get the chance to use it tonight, oh how I would like to tear her head from her neck. But how can I destroy her? I have to learn more, and the mere thought makes me pull over.

I side the curb, feeling the cement grinding against the exhaust of the car, but that doesn't bother me. I turn to the back seat, grabbing the first book Luna had found us, the 'Legion of Legends'. I take it towards me, staring at it, it's cover making me feel shaky. How old is this book of legions, and better yet, who has had control over it? If this book is old, how old is the Delvish Grasp? The thought of the power being hundreds of years old, older than the Coven itself, scares me, if it is true, we have no chance against her. Maybe with the blade, but without it, we're mere vermin waiting to be terminated. Jesus Christ, Zoe, stop thinking this way, you have to stop, it's not good for you. I begin to think about leaving, just like Kyle said, maybe try to find my way back to my old life. No, I was just adopted by Cordelia, I'm a Foxx now, I can't let Cordelia, Queenie and Luna down, I'd rather die. The first wielder of the Delvish Grasp, how did they die? Suicide? Murder? Or was it something else? It seems impossible to kill the Misty-bitch, but there has to be a way, right? I guess, there's really, only one way to find out for sure.

I open the old Legion book, starring at the writing and how neat it looks, kinda' dreamy in its own way to be honest. I scroll through the pages, looking out for the two keywords, the power I need to gain information about. If Luna did find something, she would have told the Council, she wouldn't have kept it to herself. As everything seems to be lost, I find it; The Legend Of The Delvish Grasp. This is exactly what I need, this is perfect, I smile at the sight, probably for the first time in a long time. I chuckle at myself, kissing the book and then immediately regretting it after tasting its disgusting taste. I begin to read the inscriptions, noticing the key points in an instant. According to the Legion, there will always be two of those who wield the Delvish Grasp; the Supreme and the Follower. As the Follower becomes stronger, the Supreme grows even stronger than the Follower. The Follower is basically a slave to their Supreme, protecting them and doing anything they say, even if that means murder. But I already know this, I want to know how to destroy the power permanently, that's when I discover the section I've been searching for. It says that the Delvish Grasp is an unholy force, with the capacity to destroy the world if manipulated the wrong way, and, it's near impossible to destroy. Fuck, fuck, 's only a few ways to kill the Supreme, but there's always a catch, a normal Supreme witch cannot destroy the Delvish Grasp, let alone the normal witch. The words make me feel more and more, inferior.

I slam the book down, throwing it in the backseat of the car, trying hard to hold down my rage and tears. I imagine the worst, I imagine murdering the whore that took my Kyle away from me, that made me feel like an infection, a monster. I imagine myself using the axe beside me, cutting her head off her shoulders and watching her vile blood drain from her lifeless body. I'd tear her to pieces, feed her to the alligators in the bayou, to be rid of her for good. Then, I'd stuff her head, just so I get to keep in my room as a god damn trophy, so I get to wake up every morning to see my accomplishment. I snap out of my trance, wondering what the hell just happened to me, and where those types of thoughts came from. I suck down the tears, feeling blood begin to drip down my nose. God dammit, the side effects of reading the Legion, the pages are curses, punishing non-Supremes for reading it. Luna doesn't care about the punishments, she prepares every time, she believes that knowledge is worth pain, she's smart, I think I need to be taught by her for a change. But I broke the rules once again, after killing Spalding, I thought I was done doing that, but here I am, with two stolen items, from my own Coven; a Legion Book and one of the weapons that may kill Misty, I guess shit happens.

I close my eyes for a brief moment, trying to calm myself down after all of the bullshit. I take in smaller and smaller breaths, feeling the peace in the moment, not realising that I'm tapping into my telepathy. I'm suddenly trapped in the well known telepathic world, wondering what to do now, getting in the world has always been the easy part, but getting out, I haven't really learnt how to do that. The only real way to get out, is to focus specifically on someone's mind; Kyle's, Luna's, Cordelia's.. what about Misty Day's? Can I find my way into her mind? And if I can, what secrets would I find, and what would it do to me? It makes me wonder how far her corruption can go, and better yet, what she can do with the rest of her power. We've, kinda' seen what Kyle can do, but, not really Misty Day, and the sheer thought that the book is telling the truth, that she is a lot more powerful than Kyle, scares me. I find it, her mind, the darkness of it makes me nearly impossible to see. I tap into it, and that's when I see the worst; Misty Day, is standing, right behind my car.


	13. Kidnappings

Zoe enters a rush, trying her hardest to start the engine of her car, only dropping the keys on the ground and making herself panic more in the process. She can feel the back of the car begin to lift, and when she stares at her rear-view mirror, she can see Misty Day raising up her hand, clearly using her Telekinesis. Zoe reaches out to keys, but that's the car begins to shake, and tear. In a sudden moment, Zoe's car is torn completely in half, and she is thrown away with it, away from the passenger side, and the weapon concealed within it. Misty Day watches graciously as Zoe hits the curb of the road, becoming uneasy, crawling towards the other side of the car. Zoe touches the top of her head, feeling the brand new gash that has branded itself onto her, but with all of her strength, she uses Transmutation to warp herself towards the other half of the car. She reaches into what's left of her car, feeling for the weapon, but that's when Misty Day begins to speak.

"You really need to find a way to make your Telepathy, not traceable. Honestly, it was like chasing a snail, I was always one step ahead."  
"Yeah, well," Zoe stumbles. "Should've been at least a couple more."  
"Zoe Benson, so noble, but still, weak. I took the love of your life, and you haven't even considered trying to take him back, have you? I guess I get to keep him then?"  
Misty's words antagonise Zoe, but she knows that's exactly what her foe wants; to make her feel powerless. Zoe wonders where Kyle is, how far he could be from the scene, the thought makes me feel uneasy.  
"Where is he, then?" Zoe snarls. "I'll take him back, and I'll kill you in the process."  
Misty begins to form her dark shadowy mist around the scene, making it head straight towards Zoe, smiling.  
"Kyle's a noble pawn, great to control, and even greater in bed. But still, the essence of his being is dysfunctional, falling apart, and soon, I'll have to end him."  
Zoe tears the enchanted axe from her car, using it and her rage to cut straight through Misty Day's Shadosis, surprising her foe with her new weapon, and power that co-exists within it.  
"WHY DON'T I CUT OFF YOUR FILTHY CUNT OF A HEAD, AND REVEAL THE ESSENCE OF YOUR BEING?!"  
"Whoa, Zoe, that wasn't very, ladylike. I find your new weapon quite," Misty pauses. "Disturbing."  
"Good, it seems to work well with countering your power," Zoe comments.  
"Yeah, well, that's merely one of SEVEN OF MY POWERS!"

Misty uses Disintegration, flinging the orb of death towards her foe. Zoe uses the blade of her weapon to cut the orb in half, but not destroying it completely, causing herself a burn on her leg, the rest of the orbs melting the ground. Misty laughs at Zoe's attempt to stop her power, deciding to use a different form of it to really test her defence. Elektrokinesis forms in Misty Day's palm, the purple light becoming bigger and bigger until it pierces towards Zoe, who uses the cheek of the axe to absorb every last breathe of the electricity. Zoe's defence begins to irritate Misty Day, making her more desperate to kill her enemy, and with no more orbital powers on her side, she has to use her more complicated powers. She slams her hands to the ground, causing a shock-wave to find its way towards Zoe, knocking her to the ground and into one half of her car. Misty Day uses Ghost Pendulum to quickly find her way to Zoe, then using a glimpse of her Corruption to stop Zoe from making any more moves.  
"Throw the axe over there," Misty orders, pointing a couple metres away from where Zoe sits.  
Zoe succumbs to the Corruption, doing exactly what her enemy says, throwing her weapon away and dooming herself. Misty Day uses Telekinesis to stop her from moving as she moves towards her, that's when her hand touches her cheek, and she begins to drain the life from her eyes.

"You made me do this, Zoe. I was going to leave you out of this, your 'precious' Kyle made me promise. I loved you like a god damn sister before you all betrayed me, left me to die, so, this is all on you, all of you," Misty snarls. "Oh, and if you make you feel better, I didn't sleep with Kyle. Not yet, anyway."  
Misty's hand drains Zoe's life, making her eyes begin to change to white as she passes out. Misty smiles at the sight, then, after the sudden sound of a gunshot, she's shocked from behind. Misty's hand flings off of Zoe as she's hit from behind, making her turn, seeing new enemies. The Coven's technician, Jason, stands in front of Misty Day, holding an assault rifle, with nine other guys standing behind him. All ten men hold some form of weapon; shotguns, pistols, assault rifles, all ready to take out any target it seems.  
"Get away from her!" Jason screams, firing his weapon at Misty Day once more, with the other guys joining him.  
Bullets fire across the road, but Misty Day is prepared, using a hybrid between Telekinesis and Disintegration to destroy any bullet that enters her sphere. Shotguns, handguns and rifles blunder and echo all across New Orleans, but they seem to be having zero effect on the dark witch. Every bullet is wasted, right to the last.  
"Well," Misty Day scoffs. "That was pointless, got anything else to throw at me?"  
"A matter of fact," Jason smirks, dropping his weapon and starring at his crew, as his and their eyes glow the golden werewolf colour. "We all do."

Jason gnarls at the dark witch, revealing his large canines and claws, his body becoming a grey colour and hair rapidly growing. His body begins to morph, his mouth flexes forward into a snout and his ears form a point. Jason finishes changing into his half-wolf form, making his crew do the exact same.  
"This enough for you?!" Jason snarls with a dark voice.  
"Yeah," Misty smiles, clicking her fingers. "Is this?"  
Kyle appears from the shadows, gripping one of the werewolves necks and throwing its body away with him violently, shattering its neck. Kyle drops the body onto the ground, ghosting close to Misty Day afterwards.  
"One down," Kyle states aggressively. "Nine to go."  
"You're going to pay for that, Guard-Dog!" Jason roars.  
"And that's coming from you, wolf!" Kyle roars back.  
Jason pounces onto Kyle, sending them flying into one half of Zoe's car, three other werewolves tail them to back up their leader. Jason uses his claws to pierce Kyle's chest, causing minimal damage to his wounds heal faster than he can cut, resulting in raging Kyle even more than he was before. Kyle kicks the werewolf away, as he arises, three more of the creatures stand in his way.

Five of the werewolves surround Misty Day, circling her on all fours, but she doesn't seem remotely worried. She stares at her dark, long nails, blinking at them.  
"I just had these done, you know?" she smirks. "Shame if I have to make them, bloody."  
"My claws will be soaked in your blood, witch," one of the wolves snarls.  
"That's what you think."  
Misty Day stands completely still, feeling out for their next moves, and to her excitement, one of the werewolves finally make their mark. Kyle uses Shadosis to grip and throw two of the werewolves away, leaving him with a one on one battle. The werewolf attempts to pounce Kyle, but he uses a hybrid between Shadosis and Ghost Pendulum to make his body completely walkthrough, making the creature move straight through him, and let down his guard. Kyle picks up the creature using Telekinesis, twisting its body until he hears every bone in its body break, and watch as the bones tear from the sockets of its body, changing it into a mush of just skin and blood.  
"Noooooooooooo! Todd!" Jason screams, grabbing Kyle by the throat, triggering Vampric Force.  
Kyle then grips Jason, making him feel his life begin to drain, but that's not the only surprise; Kyle's eyes begin to glow golden, similar to his own.

Misty Day uses her nails to slit one of the werewolves throats, then both of her hands to completely crush its skull into nothing. Another werewolf tries to attack, but Misty Day counters, pushing its neck onto the edge of the other half of Zoe's car, and pushing down until its head separates from the rest of its body. A pool of blood forms at her feet, making her smile at the feeling. Elektrokinesis forms in one of her hands, Disintegration in another, then she sends it flying towards two of three of the werewolves. Canines begin to form in Kyle's mouth, claws dig their way from his nails, it is then certain that his power is more than just life draining. Kyle headbutts Jason, the other two werewolves try to intervene, but Kyle stops them, using the strength of one free hand to grip and pull one of the werewolves necks up until it breaks. Kyle then picks up Jason, slamming him into the cement to slow him down, then focusing on his other foe. The werewolf snarls at Kyle, but that just angers him more. The wolf launches into onto Kyle's chest, biting his shoulder blade, causing him to scream from the pain, but not for long. Kyle pushes the creature's face away, then grips its jaw, pulling it until it breaks off.

Misty Day stares at the holes in the chests of the two werewolves she had just slain. The last werewolf bleeds from the top of its head, trying its hardest to get to its feet, but Misty Day stares at the creature, shaking her head in disgust.  
"Marcel James, you should have known better than to fight the most powerful witches in all existence."  
"Fuck you, you unnatural piece of shit whor-"  
Misty silences the animal by uses the raw strength of her hand to cut its head clean from its shoulders, its blood slashing all over the place. Misty then watches Kyle as he grips Jason by the head, pushing him to his knees. Power begins to flow from his hands, and into the skull of his foe. Jason screams violently, which awakens Zoe, who watches as his head explodes into blood and shards of bone, nothing more.  
"You have done well, my apprentice," Misty smiles.  
Zoe forms a fireball in her hand, using it to push Kyle back, but he somehow controls himself mid-air, landing on his feet in an instant. His dark eyes stare at her, the blood all over his face and body showing the true evil he has become. Misty Day ghosts behind Zoe, using Telekinesis to knock her unconscious one more, but not before she hears Kyle's words.  
"I will prepare the ones that are completely whole still, we have work to do."


	14. Disappearance

Cordelia sits at her desk, a map in front of her, and her hands on top of it. She feels the energy from the map, but there's something missing, something important in the world; her new daughter. Due to their sudden adoptive relation, Cordelia now has the ability to connect with all three of her daughters, and know exactly when they're in trouble. Cordelia becomes frustrated, her magic quickly becoming volatile, and her hands setting the whole map on fire. She pushes her hair away from her face, then looks directly on the burning map on her desk, covering her eyes with stress. She uses Telekinesis to put the fire out, then scrunches it up and throw it into the bin. She hears the door open, and stares at the door, watching as both Queenie and Luna find their way into the office.  
"Surely, I'm not the god damn only one who's lost Zoe's presence?" Queenie snarls.  
"No, I felt the disappearance too," Luna cries. "Can't we do a spell or anything like that?!"  
"I'm afraid not," Cordelia comments. "Tracking spells only work when we have a form of DNA, and Zoe hasn't been sleeping in her room lately, she's been passing out in her car, the car she took with her in a rush."  
"She also took the fucken' axe, the thing Luna and yourself spent so much time on," Queenie explains. "And perhaps, that's gone too."  
"Enough, Queenie! We'll figure something out."

Cordelia uses her Telekinesis to shut all the doors and windows in the room, making the moment seem important, and that everyone should pay attention. Cordelia looks at both girls, and then individual chairs, indicating that they should sit down, and quickly. Queenie and Luna do exactly as they're told, sitting in their proper individual seats as they look at each other blankly.  
"We're gonna' have to figure out a way to kill Misty. Tonight is the night is create our game plan, we haven't used the Roanoke Blade yet, but we will. It has to be the way to destroy her, but if it isn't, what do we do? We need a contingency plan."  
"Maybe we should discuss this, when we get Zoe back, huh?" Luna snarls, surprising everyone with her sudden aggression. "She's not dead, you of all people would know that, Cordelia."  
The room goes quiet, it's like everyone knows that Luna is speaking the truth, and that's because she is. Something seems different about Luna, but nobody wants to question it, question any of it, to be honest, all they want to do, is get Zoe back. After they do that, whatever goes, goes. Whatever happens, happens.  
"Yeah, we'll discuss this in a more appropriate time, when the council is whole again," Queenie agrees.  
"Agreed," Cordelia says.

"If I may ask, Luna," Queenie starts. "What's the Black Book?"  
"It's another," she pauses. "Legion Book. But this one seems, older, more sophisticated than the rest, and, it has more information on the Delvish Grasp."  
"How many books have you found?" Cordelia asks.  
"So far," she pauses. "Four. We have to examine two more, then, we just need to find more, if they exist."  
"And, what information did this one provide?" Cordelia asks.  
"According to the book," Luna pauses, opening in the Black Book and sliding it to Cordelia with Telekinesis. "The power of the Delvish Grasp grows stronger as time goes by. Misty Day, believe it or not, is considered a 'new-born', Kyle also, and we've already seen how powerful he's becoming. A 'new-born' Supreme depends on the power of their follower, as they grow strong, the Supreme grows stronger. So far, that they even have the capability to 'hybridise' their powers, and even, their physical peaks; speed, strength, healing, everything."  
Queenie begins to chuckle softly, and sarcastically as she gets out of her chair. "So, in other words, we're fucked?"  
"Yes, Queenie," Luna agrees, her soft saying it all. "We are 'fucked'."

Cordelia eclipses herself in anger, using her volatile power to crack all of the windows in the room.  
"Cordelia," Queenie gasps. "You need to stop that, you're power is beginning to change."  
Cordelia manages to calm herself down, and takes a breath in like he's about to explain something important.  
"I guess, it's time I explain what's happening to my power, to my entire council."  
"What is it?" Luna asks.  
"When two Supremes are co-existing with one another, their powers begin to change, for the worst," Cordelia explains, her eyes closing in despair. "Our powers somewhat, amplify in a way. Until one of the Supremes are dead, the power will just continue to become more and more volatile. But please, don't think that's why we need Misty gone. I loved her like a daughter before she died, maybe a little more than that, but now she's a threat to the Coven, and she has Zoe. She needs to go because it pains me to see her the way she is, and, I can't imagine having to suffer another loss. We can't lose Zoe. We can't lose Kyle. So, our only solace is to kill her."


	15. A Sequence Of Torture

Darkness. It surrounds me like the wind, it curls my hair and causes shivers down my spine. I try to see something through it, but with no luck, none what so ever, it makes me feel hopeless inside. Where's Kyle? Where's Misty? Where's the Coven? Are they going to save me? Am I dead?! Or worse?! I'm flooded with all of these questions, and yet, I cannot answer them myself, I don't have that type of power. I once had power, when I think about it, I once had the power that only I could wield, for myself and myself alone. And then somehow, Misty was reborn and took it from me, from everyone, even Cordelia to an extent. I ran out of ideas, I got desperate without him, so I chose to bring one of only two weapons I thought could end this, all of it. But instead, I basically gave it to the enemy, not only a bad decision but one that has cost me some sort of imprisonment, because wherever I am, it doesn't seem like any place I know. I call out for Kyle, but I get nothing back, no sign of any sort of presence, well, not at first anyway. The further I stare out, I notice a figure walking towards me, a female figure; Misty.

"Kyle warned you, Zoe. He told you to leave as soon as possible, and what do you do? You try to fight against me?! Try to kill me?! You stupid girl, if you haven't noticed, it's near impossible for me to die."  
"Where's Kyle?!" I snarl at her. "What have you done with him?! And what were you talking about when you said you have work to do?!"  
Misty giggles crazily at me, her smirk antagonising me. "And, now, why would I tell you that, Zoe. You hardly seem worth the trouble, if I was to be completely honest," she pauses. "But if I were to be completely honest, he's become feeble, and you seem, fresher."  
"What are you talking about?" I ask her, forming fire within my hands.  
"Oh, we can't have you doing that now? Can we?" Misty snarls. "Kyle."  
I feel weight wrap around my arms, and then I'm pulled back, hearing chains clash together. I'm dragged onto the ground, but an impulse hits me, and I use Telekinesis to tear and throw Kyle onto the ground with the chains. He impacts the ground, hard, his head cracking into the ground. I stop for a moment, realising what I've just done, watching, as blood curls away from his head. I drop to the ground, exclaiming miserably, tears rolling down my face.  
"Kyle! KYLE!"  
"Wow, I was going to make you kill him, but, I guess, you did that yourself," she smiles, placing her hand on my cheek.  
"Nooo!"

My eyes pry themselves open in panic, and when my vision clears, I realise that it was all a dream. I stare at my hands, my eyes catching the cold metal that surrounds them, and I realise that I'm chained to a chair. I hear something in front of me, and when I look, Misty Day stares back at me as she clicks her fingers, golden veins sprung within them.  
"Well," she smirks. "That was quite interesting, surprising actually, I never thought I'd see it; Zoe Benson murdering Kyle Spencer, in cold blood."  
"My last name isn't Benson anymore, bitch," I snarl.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, what is it then?" she growls at me.  
"Foxx."  
She giggles hysterically at me, getting out of her chair with her hands perched on her face.  
"Wait, wait, wait. This just got interesting, so, Cordelia, adopted you?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, guess what, Zoe?" she asks. "You just became a lot more valuable. Don't you think, Kyle?"

I stare around the place I'm stuck in, it appears to be a warehouse, but I'm not entirely sure. I continue to stare until I meet the eyes of a shirtless Kyle, he's a metre away from me, sitting in a chair with his hands clamped together. I glance at his body, noticing how muscular he's looking now, but I don't like it, and for one reason and one reason alone; the corruption veins that have consumed his now pale body. She doesn't blink once, he just stares with his completely black eyes, the bags around his eyes appearing even darker than last time I saw him. I watch him carefully, watching every move he makes, where his eyes go off to, and better yet, any sign of emotions. He stares away from me for a split second, and his eyes meet at Misty, but it seems like he's only looking at her for one reason; to see if she's noticing what he's doing.  
"Yeah, I guess. How long is she going to be here for? This may cause some, trouble for us. Nothing I can't handle, but, haven't I killed enough tonight?"  
"I suppose so Kyle, and the werewolf bite on your shoulder appears to be infected."

My eyes meet the bite mark on his shoulder, and it does look terrible, really painful. He wheezes when she touches him, he's always hated being touched by anyone besides me, so I doubt it's because she touched his wound. I begin to think about the number of lives that have been lost to this war; Jason and his pack, Ciri, all of those police officers, lost because we didn't act quick enough to take out Misty. We made the mistake of letting her die the first time, and now, we have to pay the price. I notice that Misty has left the room, and now, it's just me and Kyle now. I watch Kyle as he gets off his chair, moving towards me quickly, his eyes not blinking and his mouth not moving at all, not until he speaks.  
"I warned you, Zoe. You should've listened to me," he states. "I can't save you now, she'll kill both of us if I do."  
"I know, and I'm sorry," I say. "I couldn't leave them, Cordelia and Queenie, I couldn't leave them."  
"This is going to hurt, Zoe," he says to me, which catches my attention.  
"Wait, wh-"

I feel his hand on my cheek, and a second afterwards, I feel the corruption touch me all over again. I try to say something but I can't, my vision begins to slowly become black. Is this what Kyle had to deal with when he was corrupted? The pain, the silence, the power consuming my body. I'd be lying if I said it didn't feel good because it does, a lot. But what happens if he corrupts me? There can't be three of us, can there? I don't care, as long as I'm with him, that's all that matters.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I hear, then I feel Kyle's hand tear off my cheek.  
I watch as Kyle is thrown into a brick wall by his Supreme, his back impacting so hard, the wall cracks. He slides to the ground, immediately finding his way back to his feet. His eyes look angry, but I know that he won't make a move on Misty, the corruption won't let him.  
"If you try that again, Kyle, Zoe will die. I promise you, she will die a very torturous death, is that what you want?"  
"No."  
He stares at me once more, and after that sequence of torture, there's something different about his eyes, and I'm suddenly intrigued.


	16. Shattered Minds, Crime Scenes

Destruction, death, suffering, my three favourite things in the whole world. I killed all those werewolves, Jason and his entire crew, I killed them all. He had it coming, they all did, I remember he called me fucking guard-dog, I'm not a guard-dog, I'M NOT! Shattered minds, endless hordes ready to be killed, I love this, all of it. The entire war is an endless line of graveyards, and I keep digging the holes every single day, prepared to put more and more bodies inside of them, but what about the souls? I keep them, for myself, to play with them happily, probably the only joy I experience these days, that doesn't relate to the killing. But Misty, she's something else, someone else, she's invulnerable. I've studied her ever since she gave the ability to make my own decisions, I watched her every move, and there's nothing she's not afraid of, nothing at all. She has no weaknesses, no fears, no ambition, she feels no remorse, she really is soulless, and she's going to be the downfall of the entire world. I may be crazy saying that, but I have a feeling inside of me, an inescapable one. Now, Zoe on the other hand, she's gotten herself into the front line of the war, and now she's trapped, and I can't do anything about it, and it scares me, because not only do I want to make her like me, but, there's a part of me, inside, that wants to tear out her hand.. AND EAT IT!

"Kyle," she whimpers, her eyes flickering in exhaustion. "Can you hear me?"  
I look over at her, feeling nothing, but I know I have to speak with her, so I begin to walk over to the door. I can hear voices in my head, speaking to me, telling me to do things, and that stops me from hearing anything else but them. I get to the door, and slam it shut, breaking the remaining glass on the glass part of the door. Then I turn to face her, and I'm ready to speak.  
"Of course I can," I snarl back. "I was just ignoring you."  
"Why?" she asks.  
"Because, the corruption inside of these veins," I pause, staring at the veins on my wrists, and how golden they're becoming. "Makes me want to do, bad things. It makes me want to kill, more and more, until there's literally nothing left out there. Men, women, children, babies, I want to kill them all. You know, I thought Fiona helped me, took away the animalistic ways I had to live with for those couple weeks, I thought I would never have to deal with that again. But, you know what I did, don't you? All of those werewolves, Jason's entire pack, we killed them all, Misty and I. I wish I could tell you some things, but even in 'control', the Corruption still stops me from saying some things. I-"  
I begin to feel pain, overwhelming pain, I'm clearly crossing the line, and the Corruption, is fighting back. But I have to say this, if I die tomorrow, I have to know that I said this to Zoe.  
"Z- Zoe- I'm so sorry I can't fight this, but, even with- someone else's- mind, I- still- love- y- you."  
"I love you too, Kyle, I'll find a way to save you," she says, a tear rolling down her face. "I promise you."  
Black. I've blacked out, haven't I?

Cordelia, Luna and Queenie Transmutate to the crime scene, unsure as to what they may find. They heard about it on the news; a bloodbath, a torn in half car, and the 'explainable'. After hearing that news, it wasn't long before Cordelia found the girls and took them to investigate the scene. Police are everywhere, but Cordelia doesn't care, she heads straight towards the investigation line, Queenie and Luna not far behind her. That's when a police officer begins to walk straight up to the three witches, his weapon uncaged, really for the kill if necessary.  
"Ma'am, you're not authorised to be in this- wait a second," the officer pauses. "You're that woman from the news, you're a witch, right?"  
"All three of us are," Cordelia answers.  
"Well, then I guess you may have an idea as to what the fuck is going on, then?"  
"You really want to know?" Cordelia asks. "There's a rogue witch around New Orleans, she's been slaughtering everyone; police officers, men, women, children. She burnt down that hotel, she's kidnapped my daughter, murdered one of our own fellow witches and most of our allies, corrupted the person she used to be."  
"She's a real piece of shit," Queenie stops. "She's basically declared war on Earth, not just New Orleans."  
"Fucking hell. Witches, murders, magic. This sounds crazy, but I do believe you and I'll let the department know. Is there anything else I should know?"  
"Yes, there are a few more things I have to tell you. Now, this part is very important, she has a helper, but she's forcing him to do everything she wants him to, which includes murdering innocents, he's not the enemy, she is, do you understand?"  
"Of course," the officer says. "I'm Officer March, I'm going to give you my number, just in case you need it. Just say, there's a moment we need to clear an area, or warn the public of specific conflict, let me know, please. Too many people have died, it has to stop, just so you know, I'm your ally now. Feel free to observe the scene"  
"I'm glad," Cordelia smiles. "We need all the help we can get."

Cordelia, Queenie and Luna enter the crime scene, moving straight towards the most important clue; the torn in half car.  
"Jesus Christ," Luna sighs. "It's Zoe's, isn't it."  
Queenie nods, sighing also before seeing another important clue; four bodies covered in sheets. "Cordelia, there's bodies."  
Cordelia Transmutates her way to bodies, not caring about the many people are surrounding the scene. The gasps around the scene catch Luna's attention, nobody has really seen a witch use her powers in public.  
"I thought we weren't allowed to do that?" Luna whispers.  
"We're not," Queenie states. "But I guess, she's trying to find Zoe as quickly as possible, so try not to judge."  
"I'm not, I'm not."  
Cordelia raises the sheet of all of the bodies using Telekinesis, revealing the extent of the carnage, and it makes her gasp. She stares at the reasons of death; two werewolves have been violently decapitated, one werewolf's head is completely concaved inwards, and the other werewolf's corpse consists of just the body. Cordelia touches the head of one of the werewolves, and both suddenly and expectedly, her second sight kicks in.

She sees Jason's pack, and all ten members of it, loading weapons into a truck, looking worried like they all know they're going to die. A transition shows the death of the werewolf in his perspective, even after; Zoe being dragged away by Kyle, and Misty Day mentioning "the abandoned warehouse". But that just forms more questions and makes Cordelia back away from the sight.  
"March?!" Cordelia calls out for him, watching as he looks straight over to him. "Can you come over here?"  
"What is it?" he asks. "Did you discover something that could help find your daughter?"  
"Yes, I think I may know where my daughter is, but I need to ask you a question first," Cordelia looks at him. "The rogue witch, she and her follower murdered a whole lot of cops, is it possible if I could view they bodies?"  
"No, because we never found them," March answers.  
"Did I hear that right?" Queenie asks. "You never got the bodies back?"  
"No, why?" the officer asks.  
"Because, there were ten murders here," Luna states. "And there's only four bodies."  
"This isn't good," Cordelia states as she stares at the ground, specifically the mass amounts of blood. "If Misty is doing what I think she's doing, this war may have become a lot more, difficult."  
"Why?" Queenie questions, her eyes starring around the entire crime scene. "What do you think she's doing, mom?"  
"I'll tell you."


	17. Breaking Points

It's been a whole day since Zoe's initial kidnapping, and she's still chained to the chair, losing most of her hope. The silence in the room is punishing, especially for a witch, Zoe has grown used to the constant chatter of the girls at the academy, so this silence is really starting to get to her. The flames between her fingers want to melt the chains, let herself loose and burn the whole warehouse to the god damn ground. But she knows better than that, she doesn't want to turn into someone dark, like Misty or Marie Laveau, she wants to stay the person she is, or considers herself to be; Zoe Spencer Foxx. She tries to focus long enough to activate her Telepathy, but with no success, which irritates her more and more. She tries to break free from the chains, but the more she struggles, the tighter and tighter the chains become, clearly an enchantment. She feels her power begin to take over, her eyes burn in complete anger, and the chains begin to shake.

She watches as Kyle enters the room, once again, but this time, he's holding an item and consumables; a bottle of water, a straw and a cheeseburger. Zoe glances at what's left of her boyfriend, and with nothing but rage, she hates the thing he's permanently becoming; a mere shadow of who he used to be, it makes her want to give up the fighting, exactly what Kyle commanded her t do in the first place. She watches as he drags a chair towards her, and sits in it, the same way he did when he was normal, and she hates that as well, any reminder of the old Kyle, makes her shiver.  
"You must eat, Zoe," he states.  
"I don't want to."  
"You must," he rolls his eyes. "Please."  
Zoe rolls her eyes at his begging, but can't help myself but open her mouth, groaning to indicate her cooperation. Kyle places the cheeseburger close to her mouth, and to his delight, she takes a small bite, small enough for a little chit-chat.  
"How does it feel?" she asks him.  
"How does, what, feel?" he asks back, utterly confused on what she's speaking about.  
"The corruption, the violence, the death, the murder, being Misty Day's little puppet, how does it feel?"  
"Don't antagonise me, I hate it more than you do, but I don't want to do anything about it. I don't want, break from the chains that hold me down, but I don't want to continue to murder innocent people. She, meaning Misty, spoke about freeing me once her plans are over-"  
"Kyle. What are you going to do if you're freed?" Zoe utters. "I need to know."  
"You've seen what I've done to people, living things; I bashed my mother's skull in, I crushed a full grown German Shepard's god damn spine with my bare hands, I snapped that homeless man's neck because he yelled at you, all of those hunters, all those cops, the pregnant woman at the hotel and her baby, all dead, because of me. So, I'm going to tear Misty's head off her body with my bare hands, and then, I'm going to find a fucking cure for this. And if she- and if she kills you- she's going to cop a lot worse than that."

Zoe's in complete silence, she's shocked by his words, shocked by the truth; Kyle's true colours reemerged; he's in control of his emotions and what he says, but not his actions. Like he said, he's unable to escape the chains that hold him down, to find his own way, until he's 'freed', and Zoe knows that. Zoe's eyes meet the frame of his darkness, and to her surprise, it stares back with some form of a smile, the moment feels perfect, like the first time their eyes met, but of course, there was no Delvish Grasp. They stare at each other, and they would forever if they had the choice, but their moment was about to be ruined, by the person who put them there in the first place.  
"Yoo-hoo, knock knock, here comes the croc!" Misty giggles to herself, walking in the room, holding the enchanted axe in her hand with ease. "Kyle Kyle Kyle, I have a job for you!"  
"What is it you want me to do?" Kyle asks, his dark eyes staring at his 'master'.  
"I'm going to, let's just say, test your loyalty to me. So, here!" he yells, throwing the axe to Kyle, who uses Shadosis to change his arm into a shadow and catch it, then changes it back to normal.  
Misty raises her hand, making Zoe's chains break and shatter all over the floor, freeing her, but to what cause? Zoe stands up, using Telekinesis to throw her chair back, breaking it against the wall.  
"I want you to take that axe, Kyle," Misty smiles. "And cut Zoe's head off her shoulders. I will allow her to fight back, but I know she won't stand against you, you will kill her, and then, only then, will I know that you're capable of so much more. Prove your worth, or I will destroy both of you, or do something, more creative."  
"No," Zoe cries. "Please don't."  
"I won't, Zoe," Kyle says, standing in front of her.  
"Have it your way," Misty snarls, her eyes glowing dark purple, something neither Kyle or Zoe have seen before.

Misty begins to slowly close her fingers into her palm as she twists her hand off to the side. Her eyes close into a darker purple, and in the process, Kyle's veins begin to glow more golden. He gasps like he's suffocating, and he falls to his knees in absolute pain, Zoe tries to catch him but fails. Zoe stares into Kyle's eyes and sees nothing, but darkness; his eyes have become completely black. His body shakes violently for a moment, but when he stops, he speaks, in a completely demonic sounding voice.  
"I'm going," he growls. "To rip your head off!"  
"Have fun," Misty smiles, disappearing a Ghostly mist of Shadosis.  
Kyle's legs shake violently as they dig into the ground, so hard that the ground cracks under pressure. He lets out a scream that Zoe has never heard before, that's when she knows, shit has really gotten serious.  
"Kyle," Zoe sighs. "Please!"  
"I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRTTT!"


	18. Breaking Away Like Bricks

Zoe watches as Kyle creeps closer and closer towards her with the axe in his hand. His eyes pierce through her very soul, and his lips reveal lust, lust for absolute murder. Zoe doesn't take her chances with this Kyle, her Kyle would never want to hurt her, and this one is different. The witch feels sudden heat flow through her palms, which causes fireballs to form within them, detracting from her hands with complete and utter control. She releases her flame upon her opponent, but he has another trick up his sleeve, he uses Shadosis to shield himself from every inch of the flames.  
"You can't save yourself, Zoe," Kyle growls, his dark eyes filling with tears. "I'm sorry, but, I have to kill you."  
"Please don't do this," Zoe cries out. "Please!"  
Kyle flings a cloud of Disintegration at Zoe, just missing her and hitting the wall instead, melting a trench in the brick. Zoe Transmutates behind Kyle, snatching the axe from his hand and jamming violently into his shoulder, making him shriek from the pain. Kyle yanks the axe blade from his shoulder, watching his wound heal extremely quickly. Zoe begins to panic, using Telekinesis to force Kyle against the wall, the sheer force cracking the bricks.  
"I'm sorry."

Kyle fingertips fill with strings of Elektrokinesis as he launches his hands towards Zoe, creating a strike of energy towards her. The electricity just misses her, hitting the wall and creating another giant smoking crevice within the brick wall. Zoe begins to use Concilium to on Kyle's mind, watching as his body begins to tense up, and the golden veins of his body fade in and out. She uses her power to fill his mind with memories of what their love used to be, and what she wants back from it all.  
"Happy, happy love. "  
"I can't watch you die."  
"I love you, Zoe, but it's not your decision."  
"Get out of my head!" Kyle snarls.  
"NO! I love Zoe."  
"This road goes two ways.."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kyle screams, making the ground shake as he unintentionally uses Chaotic Ridicule. "There's only one road now! Misty's road!"  
Kyle's veins form back on his entire body, this time, a darker golden colour. Kyle combines the powers of Shadosis and Elektrokinesis to create a super-power in the grasp of his palm. The look in Kyle's eyes say it all; he's not there anymore, he's gonna' do whatever it takes to kill Zoe, even if that means to tear the city apart.  
"Goodbye, Zoe," Kyle snarls, his hands opening, preparing the use of his super-power.  
The warehouse shakes uncontrollably, but by the look on Kyle's face, it's not because of his doing. In a sudden moment, the wall is torn open, and Kyle has torn away with it, disappearing into the dark and rubble that follows him. Zoe watches as Cordelia enters the warehouse, yelling, but Zoe is so cooped up in gratitude, she doesn't know what she's saying. Zoe looks up, watching as the ceiling pillars begin to crack under pressure, so she makes her move, and quickly, just in time. She reaches the outside with her mother, reuniting with her sisters once more, watching as the warehouse tumbles into nothing but rubble, with Kyle, somewhere underneath it all.

Zoe is led underneath a bridge with her sisters, escaping the pouring down rain.  
"Do you think Kyle is dead?" She asks, waiting for an answer, but she doesn't get one. "Mom!"  
Cordelia uses Telekinesis to hold Zoe against the wall that lies under the bridge, very uncomfortable.  
"What are you do-"  
"Shut up," Queenie says, placing a small flashlight in front of Zoe's eyeball. "We're testing to see if they Corrupted you.  
"Or tried to," Luna finishes. "Even the smallest amount can affect the host."  
"Kyle tried, but Misty stopped him, she looked quite, scared about it too. Kyle was originally trying to get me out, then Misty forced him to try and kill me, I've never been so scared in my entire life."  
"She's clean," Cordelia says, taking the light away from Zoe's eyes.

Cordelia seems like she's thinking hard about something, something that is bothering her, really bad. Zoe wants to question, but after all the shit that just went down, she's too exhausted, so she waits for Cordelia to answer the question for her. Queenie holds Zoe up straight, making sure she doesn't pass out from exhaustion, and Luna supports her, still holding one of the Legion Books.  
"So, Misty was worried about Kyle trying to corrupt you?" Cordelia questions, her eyebrows raising at Zoe.  
"Yes."  
"Shit," Queenie sighs. "Then the Legion is speaking the truth."  
Zoe stares over at Luna, who hasn't said a word about it all, lifting her eyebrows in her direction.  
"Luna? Can you explain this to me?" Zoe asks.  
"I can tell you one thing, but not what Cordelia learnt, the translation became too difficult."  
"The Legion said," Cordelia begins. "There can only be one Supreme, and one Follower, so if Kyle was to Corrupt you-"  
"Then Misty's power would deplete completely," Zoe gulps.  
"Another note," Luna starts. "We should've learnt this earlier, but, when a follower grows angrier, their powers enhance, greatly. And, well-"  
"Kyle," Zoe realises.

The warehouse is completely left in rubble, no life remains there; no birds, no sign of any life. The bricks sit innocently in a pile, it's silent like death has touched every inch of New Orleans, but then, the rubble begins to move. A hand reaches out of the rubble, gripping the brick on top of the pile, throwing it away with ease. Another hand digs its way from the brick and rock, reaches out, and gripping another hand.  
"All you had to do," Misty smirks. "Is kill her. But, I'm not done with you yet."  
Kyle screams from underneath the rubble, using his sheer strength to break his whole body through the layers of rock, healing from his injuries in a matter of seconds. Kyle clenches his teeth together, hard to break them, revealing how fierce is anger really has become. His eyes have become darker than the darkest of nights, and the bags under his eyes, the darkest shade of purple imaginable.  
"What is your bidden, my master."  
"This war, this place, this world, it is doomed. It will be doomed, tomorrow night, we end our feud with the witches; we make them beg and kneel, or fall and die."

Misty gives Kyle the enchanted axe, but then, uses her power to enchant it further, making it more powerful than it ever was before.  
"This weapon, is yours now, Kyle. This is the weapon to make them kneel, or make them die. This weapon will destroy lives, towns, cities, states, the world, this weapon, is more powerful than anything on this planet, with the exception, of one. But that weapon is gone, it disappeared a long time ago, centuries ago, so now, this is all that remains. Let's go squash a widow."  
"Yes, my master.'


	19. War Has Already Begun

"WE DON'T HAVE A CHOICE!" Cordelia snaps at her guest, slamming her hand on her desk. "WAR HAS ALREADY BEGUN!"  
The final preparation is upon the Coven, as expected, everyone is on the edge of their seats, including me. I watch Cordelia silently as she 'discusses' preparations with the Alpha of the New Orleans pack, Lindsay Greyback, who is just as stressed as my Supreme.  
"I'm aware, Miss Cordelia!" Lindsay Greyback snaps back, her eyes glowing her traditional golden wolf eyes. "But my pack needs one more day to prepare to end this war. I promise you, and your Coven, that we are your allies. Misty Day murdered our former companions, even former, we find that extremely threatening to our kind, seeing there is few of us left in the New Orleans area."  
"We need to destroy her, Miss Lindsay, she's a threat to the entire world, not just us," Luna adds. "If she gets what she wants, everyone will suffer for it."  
"I understand that Miss Luna, but like I said, my pack needs a day to prepare themselves, max. Some of them may die, and they want to say goodbye to their families first."

The council room becomes extremely quiet, which is appropriate because I'm sick of their fucking whinging. I focus on our guest, who appears to be fed with all of the bullshit, I don't blame her, we're all supposed to be on the same side, and we're making it very difficult for one another. My mind can't focus away from Kyle, and how much he wanted to kill me, it bothers me, I couldn't sleep last night because of it. I had to get Luna to sleep in my bed with me just to calm me down, fuck, I hate feeling like this, makes me feel useless. Kyle Spencer, an angel in devil's skin, I fear I may lose that angel, forever.  
"Zoe," Lindsay says to me. "You haven't said much."  
"Honestly, I'm going to be selfish and say, all I want, is Kyle back. Doesn't matter to me how we get him back, as long as it happens, and fast."  
"I understand," Lindsay says. "My boyfriend went rogue a few months ago, killed one of our own, so, I can't get him back, I'd have no choice but to kill him if he came back; our rule."  
"I'm sorry for your loss."

"The Coven is going to prepare for the end, and we're going to take this whole day to do so, and tonight, we're going to try and end Misty Day's reign, and save Kyle in the process."  
"I agree with those terms, mother," I start, realising I'm going to say exactly what's been on my mind since the beginning. "If we fail, if we don't kill her and she manages to kill any of us, I'm going to join her. I'm going to find a way to become closer and closer to her, and then, I'm going to tear her apart, piece by piece, until she finds her tongue on the ground."  
"No Zoe," Queenie snaps at me. "Please! I don't want to lose another family member, I can't."  
"Yes, Queenie, I'm going to do whatever it takes to get Kyle back-"  
"Even if that means betraying your own?" Luna snarls, her eyes literally sparking. "I expected more from you, Zoe."  
In stress and anxiety, I walk over to the two girls, taking them into a tight hug, tight enough for to be able to feel their heartbeats.  
"I'm sorry, I'm just stressed," I pause. "I feel alone."

My Telepathy sudden kicks in, and I see it, him. Kyle wanders around the streets with the axeman's axe, Misty Day skipping playfully not far in front of him. Kyle looks worse than before; angrier, more monstrous than I've ever seen him. I watch fearfully as an officer walks up to Kyle, his gun drawn at him, asking to put his weapon down. Kyle just stares, not saying a single word to the officer, instead, making his actions do the talking. I watch Kyle quickly swings the axe, cutting the officer's head clean off his shoulders, and his body tumbling to the ground. The sight makes me jump, both physically and mentally, I've never seen a killing so sudden in my life. Another officer shoots Kyle in the chest multiple times, but in a matter of seconds, the bullets plop straight out of the holes, and his wounds heal rapidly. Kyle then pummels the officer's chest with the axe, the begins to hit him, over and over again, blood curling non-changing Kyle's face. This makes my heart skip beats, and in a sudden moment, I'm back at the office, in tears.

"Zoe? What's happened?" Cordelia says, her fingers wiping away my tears. By the look on her face, she's just as terrified as I am, what did I do while I was in trance?  
"She used her Telepathy again," Luna says. "This has become dangerous after Kyle nearly got into his head-"  
"Fuck. He's killing again, isn't he?" Queenie asks, to which I nod my head. "We have to end this, it's tonight, or never."  
"I understand," Lindsay agrees. "I'll dispatch my forces as soon as possible, I swear. Do NOT start the fight without us, my wolves tend to enjoy the taste of revenge."  
"No problem," Cordelia agrees, watching her leave. "I need to speak with Zoe, alone. Queenie, Luna, please tell the remaining girls, we have the battle to attend tonight."  
"Are they ready?" Queenie asks.  
"They're ready," Luna states. "Believe me, I can sense it."  
I watch as my sisters leave the office, all looking extremely worried. I feel my heart breaking like it's about to tear out of my chest, but I manage to keep it together.  
"My hell, mom," I start. "Was Kyle, breaking my heart over and over again, and now, I feel like I've lost him."  
"You haven't lost him, sweetheart. There IS a way to break him from his prison, I found a way."  
"Really?"  
"Zoe Spencer," Cordelia calmly says to me. "Trust me, I have a way to save him."  
"Then," I say, sucking up my tears, replacing it with something deadly, something as monstrous as Kyle. "We're off to war."


	20. Lies

Kyle brands himself onto the throat of a police officer, draining the last of his life and taking it as his own. Kyle watches as the officer's skin begins to shrivel, and sudden suck back into his bones, indicating the obvious; death. He enjoys it, every god damn second of killing, this Kyle is willing to destroy everything he wants to, and for no reason at all. The sheer power he feels between his finger-tips brands every wish he's ever encountered, for this Kyle anyway. Inside, Kyle isn't himself, he's a mere shadow of his former self, misguided and dragged under the mud that takes all sign of life away, turning who used to be a person, into nothing. An exodus of hunger fills Kyle's mind, he wants to feed, more and more until there's not a single life standing in his way. He can feel it inside; a rage, the rage, the type that makes unsuspected men turn cruel and enraged at themselves until they break, and then, break others. Kyle drops the officer's body, watching as the corpse finds itself to the ground at a satisfying pace.

"Woah, Woah," Misty clicks her tongue. "Cool down on the juice, Kyle, there's plenty more where that came from."  
Kyle stares at Misty Day with evil eyes as they find their way down the street, then watches as the other police officers depart away from the scene, leaving the two dark druids and stopping them from becoming their next victims.  
"It appears our fun has departed away from us," Misty states. "How, boring."  
Kyle stares off into the distance, feeling the last of his love for Zoe, feeling it disappear away from him. Misty Day prances around in the pouring rain, making lightning strike all around New Orleans, for once, in a non-destructive manner. Kyle feels he ran on his face but doesn't feel the cold, doesn't even worry about the cold, nothing bothers him anymore; not pain, not regret, not love, he's merely a ghost.

"Do you understand what must happen tonight, Kyle?" Misty asks, standing as the wind tears at her robes.  
"Yes, the ennoble war."  
"Yes, and you understand, who you must kill," she adds.  
"The Coven; Cordelia, her council, Zoe. But why?!"  
"You are a beast, Kyle, a beast without a cage. But yet, you do not understand what she had done, who she had killed. You still love her, Kyle, you still love her. I've corrupted you as much as I possibly can, if I corrupt you anymore, it'll kill you. So now, I'm going to have to tell you the truth."  
"What, truth?" Kyle whispers, his pale skin glowing in the moonlight as the rain pelts onto it.  
"Let me show you," she says, her eyes blinking to a purple colour as her hand touches Kyle's cheek.

Kyle begins to hear Zoe's calming voice, and familiar things begin to echo in his head.  
Happy, happy love.  
I love you too, Kyle.  
You're not a monster, you're mine.  
I can't watch you die.  
The voices Kyle here's in his head, begin to change, to another familiar voice; his mother's, and his own.  
I know your body, this isn't it.  
Nobody knows how to make you feel the way I do, Kyle.  
No! Nooooo!

"You really want to know what happened to your mother, Kyle?" Misty asks in his head. "Watch."  
Zoe sits in a car beside Madison, in front of Kyle's old house, silent and uncomfortable.  
"What are we doing here, Zoe?" Madison asks innocently, the way Zoe would normally.  
"We have to do something," Zoe says, her eyes peering back at the house. "For Kyle."  
"Do you love him?" Madison asks.  
"No," Zoe answers straight away. "Not now, not after what he became, a monster."  
"What are we going to do?" Madison scowls.  
"Let's go kill his mom."

Kyle screams in a rage, unlike anything he'd ever experienced in his life, crushing a nearby car in a matter of seconds, and throwing it far away into the bayous of New Orleans. His knees hit the floor, crushing the cement below him, and his scream breaks glass in his vicinity. Misty grips his arm, her veins glowing a dark purple colour.  
"I'm sorry," she says, sending Corruption straight into his veins, an amount strong enough to kill any normal human.  
Kyle shakes violently, like he's having a fit, each shake causes the ground to tremor. Even Misty shows fear, she's never seen anything like this in her life, not even in hell. Kyle stops, and his eyes awaken.  
"Kyle? Are you there?" She asks.  
"Yes," he scowls, his eyes starring around aimlessly.  
"Are you ready? To end this?" She asks once more.  
"I am ready; no more reluctance, no more feelings, no more Coven. She murdered my mother, so, I will murder hers, her entire family. This ends, tonight, let's go end a war."


	21. When The Fun Begins

The night is silent and the moon is lighting on an empty part of New Orleans; a construction yard, where a new mall is supposed to be being built. Zoe, Cordelia, the council and the rest of the girls stand quietly in the yard, waiting for their enemy to arrive at the scene. the anticipation almost close to killing them.  
"Mom?" Zoe asks Cordelia. "What are we doing here? I thought our original plan was to ambush Kyle and Misty Day, not wait aimlessly at a god damn fucking-"  
"This part of New Orleans is completely empty, Zoe. I told Officer March to keep everyone away from this part tonight, told him that some shit, will be going down tonight. Misty will find us, don't worry about that part, but, we do have to worry about the girls; they cannot die."  
"They won't," Luna says, introducing herself into the conversation. "I'm sorry to intrude, but I feel the need to make you feel better when I say; even if someone dies, we can bring them back with Vitalum Vitalis, we're going to be okay, I swear."  
"Thank you, Luna, make sure you have everyone's back, because, we'll have yours."

Zoe stares off into the distance, feeling something off about the night like a shadowy presence is approaching them. Lights in the distance begin to shut off; one by one, becoming closer and closer to the construction site. Zoe shakes at the feeling as she watches two figures coming closer to them, with one feeling very familiar, but at the same time, different, like the familiarity, has been tainted.  
"Here they come," Queenie sighs.  
"This is when the fun begins," Zoe smirks viciously. "Luna, show them what you're made of."  
The girls watch as Elektrokinesis begins to brand Luna's hands, and in a sudden gasp of her voice, lightning begins to strike in the dark night sky in an attempt to frighten their enemy, but they keep coming. The figures become infused with the darkness they walk in, Ghosting their ways to the yard in a blink of an eye, then stopping. Cordelia stares at her female foe, her puppet centimetres away from her, his eyes darker than the night itself.

"Is this it?!" Misty yells, looking more shocked than ever. "This, is all? I thought you had an army, Cordelia, ha, guess I was wrong, huh?"  
"Not quite," Cordelia snarls back. "I've been, busy, making allies among New Orleans. You're outnumbered Misty, give up."  
"You?! No, the Seven Wonders will be extinct, tonight, every witch holding your bloodline, will perish. Then, there will only be one; the Delvish Grasp will flourish once more," Misty explains, chuckling to herself. "Kyle and I, we outnumber all of you."  
Cordelia smirks at the dark-witch, then whistles as loud as she possibly can. Dozens and dozens of men and women reveal themselves from the nearby woods and swamps, finding themselves in the yard and quickly aligning with the witches. Their eyes glow golden at the full moon, their claws and fangs growling in the darkness, but still, every werewolf is in complete control.  
"These, are your allies?" Misty laughs, looking over at Kyle. "Werewolves, like the ones we brutally tore to pieces, I remember cleaning most of the mess up-"  
"Shut it, witch-bitch!" Lindsay Greyback screams. "You're going to pay for murdering Jason, and his friends."  
"You really think you're going to kill us?!" Kyle roars, crushing a nearby car by the sheer ferocity of his voice. "All of you, are going to die; you werewolves, you witches. And you Cordelia, you're council is going to suffer terribly, especially you Zoe, YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR MURDERING MY FAMILY!"

"What?" Zoe gasps loud and harshly. "What is he talking about? What has she done to him, Mom?!"  
"It's Misty, she's used some form of Memory Compulsion, the spell itself could have broken Kyle's mind into a thousand pieces. He may not even be there anymore, Zoe, but I promised you that I'm not going to give up on him, so, let's see if we can do something about it."  
Lindsay moves closer to the Supreme and her council, with a much larger pack member by her side.  
"This is, my son; Campbell Greyback," she explains, catching Zoe's attention straight away.  
"His eyes," Zoe begins.  
"They're dark green," Queenie adds.  
"So," Luna gasps. "He's the real Alpha?"  
"Yes," Lindsay nods. "My Son is the real Alpha of the pack, that's why he's here; to defend his pack and his land."

The witches and werewolves watch Kyle as he paces back and forth, clearly wanting to fight more and more as the time flies by. Misty raises her hand at the ground, and suddenly, what seems to be hands spring up from the muddy ground. The number is unclear, dozens, maybe hundreds of hands, spring up from the Earth.  
"You're not the only one with an army, Cordelia!" Misty screams, watching as the hands become the tops of heads.  
"All of the bodies," Zoe gasps. "That's what they were talking about when-"  
"They worked on the bodies," Cordelia finishes, hearing groaning and growling coming from the figures coming from the ground.  
Zombie-like figures tear themselves from the ground, their sunken eyes starring around the yard and stopping at both the witches and wolves. They stay still, keeping close to their masters; to Misty Day and Kyle. Lindsay's eyes meet a few of the Zombified figures, noticing a few differences between them; some have claws and teeth similar to a werewolf. Two appear to have broken necks, two have holes missing in their torsos, one is barely standing with the number of bones sticking out of its sockets, the other has a missing jaw.  
"It's them," Lindsay gasps, looking at her son. "It's Jason's pack."

Zoe can literally sense his anger; he wants to tear everyone to pieces, burn what's left, and then, the only hell would know. Kyle appears to have enough, he makes his move, without Misty's approval, and charges towards his enemies. Lindsay looks at her son, who looks more pissed than any werewolf Zoe and Cordelia have ever seen before. Campbell watches the fearless Kyle as he becomes closer to his mother and allies, growling and snarling at his foe, driving him mad. Campbell loses it to his werewolf rage, charging towards Kyle, catching everyone off-guard.  
"Campbell, no!" Lindsay screams as he leaps towards Kyle, beginning the start of their battle.  
Campbell slams Kyle into the ground, shifting around quickly to avoid being attacked by Misty Day while catching the attention of the Zombies. Misty attempts to Disintegrate Campbell, but gives in to his overwhelming speed, initially failing for the first time to kill something. Kyle grips Campbell by the neck, feeling his life-essence drain into his. Campbell sees the Zombies move their ways towards him, but then suddenly stop when the sound of the other werewolves turning catch their attention. Campbell uses his canines, daggering them into Kyle's neck, making him scream louder than he has ever before in his entire life. Misty uses this opportunity, using Telekinesis to rip Campbell off Kyle's neck and throw him back to his original place; with his pack. Campbell impacts the ground with an unknown force, managing to stay conscious, but staggering.

Kyle bleeds furiously from the neck, his knees hitting the floor as he growls for his master, but Misty Day has disappeared.  
"I WILL TEAR YOU TO PIECES!" Kyle screams, picking up two nearby dump trucks with Telekinesis, and setting them alight with Elektrokinesis.  
"Shit! All that can use Pyrokinesis, fire at Kyle!" Cordelia screams.  
Zoe watches helplessly as balls of fire spring towards Kyle, Cordelia and Queenie, creates an even larger one, one Zoe knows, will pick up any others it passes. Cordelia combines her ball of fire with Luna's electricity, then flings it at Kyle, the ball becoming larger and larger as it picks up other balls of fire. Many Zombies are torn apart by the flames, but Kyle is dragged along with it, straight into a giant fire canister, waking an explosion. Zoe screams Kyle's name as the yard is consumed by the explosion, taking many of Misty's army with it. The explosion splatters down, and in the wreckage, lays a damaged figure. The figure begins to stand up, revealing half its face as being near completely blown off, the inside of its skull being touched by the moonlight, and the rest of its body burnt to a crisp. The figure shakes and screams violently, its body healing rapidly, revealing the familiar look of Kyle. Kyle's knees hit the burning floor, and as Zoe focuses more, she notices something abnormal; Kyle's nails are beginning to tear away, and are being replaced by claws. Kyle screams again, putting out every bit of fire in the yard by the sheer force of his scream, and at the same time displaying something; large canines replacing his teeth. Kyle then slowly opens his eyes, uncovering a dark red colour, a monstrous colour.  
"Jesus Christ," Cordelia gasps.  
"What? What's happening to him" Luna panics, her breathing becoming unsteady.  
"He's become a Hybrid, of Witch and Werewolf."  
"Oh, fuck," Zoe gasps, staring at Kyle's devilish smile.


	22. The Noble War

Kyle monstrous scream is followed by a sudden spring of his body as he begins to charge at the witches, knocking down any zombified being that stands in his way. Elektrokinesis, Shadosis, Vampric Force, and Corruption flail in his grasp, while Ghost Pendulum changes the shadow of his body. The Hybridised powers create a form greater than anything Cordelia has ever experienced, and probably more dangerous than anything that has ever existed, so she and the others, must act, fast. Campbell roars at the force coming towards him, in the process commanding his nearby wolves to attack, sending four fully-transformed wolves into battle. Kyle stops, his voice chuckling at the incoming wolves in a sadistic, dark voice.  
"Come on!"  
Kyle grips the closest werewolf by the throat, using his Hybridised power to completely disintegrate the creature into ash. Kyle then picks up the other three with Telekinesis, disabling their spines with a flail of his hand, then using Shadosis to make the shadows rip their heads clean off, throwing their bodies onto the ground.  
"No," Lindsay snarls, her eyes glowing golden. "We have to stop him! Or I'll have no choice but to kill him."  
Zoe death stares Lindsay due to her words, she feels betrayed that she said that, forgetting that she's in a war with everyone else. Rage fills her heart, amplifying her powers as she pushes Kyle down to the ground with an unknown force.

Misty snarls at the witch attacking her apprentice, summoning a gush of Shadosis towards Zoe. Cordelia intervenes with the sudden gush, charging her way and cutting the dark power in two, fading it back into the dark.  
"Was is this?!" Misty snarls with glowing purple eyes, summoning the Hybrid-Enchanted, axemen's axe. "What weapon do you wield, fiend."  
"I have something that you will never wield, demon!" Cordelia snarls, her eyes doing something that's never happened before; glow bright white. "The Roanoke Blade."  
"IMPOSSIBLE!" Misty screams, using Corruption to stop her army in their tracks. "THAT WEAPON IS MINE! GIVE IT TO ME!"  
"No!" Cordelia roars back, pulling the blade from her belt. "Let's end this now; no Kyle, just you, and me."  
"Mom, no!" Zoe cries out. "She'll kill you!"  
Cordelia gives all three of her girls a look, a look all three girls have seen before; she's saying goodbye, but without having to use words. The sudden look, makes Luna and Zoe shed silent tears, Queenie doesn't, but she's still completely devastated. A tear rolls down Cordelia's face before she sucks the sadness back in, preparing herself for a fight.

Cordelia's eyes turn white again as she Transmutates in front of Misty, the blade at the ready. Everyone, including Misty's zombified army, watches the two as they clash into a fight. Cordelia shoots Pyrokinesis at Misty like a flame-thrower, setting her cloak alight. Misty reacts by simply cutting the burning part of her cloak off with the axe, and using Telekinesis to put off the rest. Cordelia attempt to get into Misty's head using Concilium, but fails, instead, making Misty's madness and rage worse.  
"The Seven Wonders is no match for the Delvish Grasp's, I have more hazardous powers than you!" Misty brags. "I'm perilous, and I can break you whenever the fuck I want to!"  
"Then prove it!" Cordelia growls, Transmutating rapidly around Misty Day, antagonising her immensely.  
Misty uses the shadows to grip onto Cordelia, stopping her in tracks, smiling. Misty attempts to strike Cordelia down with the axe in hand, but she blocks it with the blade, creating a sudden surge of power into the yard, knocking most of the weak zombies over, and making everyone else stumble. She then summons a storm of Elektrokinesis, trying to strike it on her, but Cordelia uses the Roanoke Blade to block the storm completely. Cordelia makes her move, quickly striking towards Misty's chest with the blade. Misty uses Ghost Pendulum to move away from Cordelia, but due to the power of the blade, it still manages to strike straight through her hand, creating a gaping hole. Misty screams at the pain, dropping the axemen's axe as she pulls it from her hand.

"Game over!" Misty snarls, jamming the blade into Cordelia's chest, making her three daughters scream at the sight.  
Zoe, Luna and Queenie watch helplessly as Misty twists the blade further into their mother's heart, making the end of the bloody blade exit the other side. The girls watch as the dark witch tears the blade from the deceased Cordelia's chest, then cuts her head off in a swift swing, ending the possibility of Resurrection. Misty gives Zoe a look like she knows it just broke her heart; Misty has Kyle, and now, she just killed the only parent that loved her. The thought drives Zoe insane, but then, a surge of power hits her, and she's sent to her knees.  
"What is it?!" Luna says, helping her up.  
"I don't know," Zoe gasps for air, opening her eyes, revealing glowing white.  
It was now known to everyone but Zoe, that she is it; she was the leader now, of the Coven, and of the witches, she was now the Supreme.  
"YOU WANT YOUR REVENGE, ZOE?!" Misty roars, smirking at her. "COME AND GET IT!"  
Zoe fills with rage as she charges towards the rivalling army, followed by her fellow witches, and then, the pack of werewolves.

Misty Day Ghosts in from behind Kyle for protection as she recovers, having enough energy to make Corruption fill her hands and spring them forward. Misty stares at the two weapons in her command; both the Axemen's Axe and the Roanoke Blade, throwing the axe to Kyle. The zombified army then makes their moves, running fast towards the witches and wolves, the larger zombies making their ways quicker.  
"KILL THEM ALL!" Misty screams, her eyes glowing purple at her enemies.  
"END THEM!" Zoe roars back, creating a heat wave of Pyrokinesis, incinerating a large mass of the zombies.  
"Kyle," Misty says, catching the Hybrid brute's attention. "Bring her to me, kill any who get in your way."  
"Yes, master," Kyle agrees, leaping into the battlefield.

The two armies finally impact against one another; witches and werewolves clash against zombies, easily destroying the smaller ones. Queenie and Luna back each other up, using their mixed abilities to make themselves an unstoppable force. Lindsay quickly transforms into her wolf form and being the eldest, easily tears her zombified brothers apart. Campbell uses his brute strength to crush any threat that gets in his way. The other witches all work together to create a wall of power, easily defending each other as the army numbers become smaller and smaller. Blood is spilt everywhere, on everyone and everything, the yard is being swallowed by it.  
"NO!" Misty screams, using her Corruption to make her army stronger, at least, strong enough to hold their own against their enemies.  
Kyle rushes himself through the crowd of zombies, cutting down any that gets in his way with the axe in his hands. His dark red eyes stare around the battlefield, towards Zoe, who makes her way closer and closer to him unintentionally. Kyle is hit by a small fireball by a nearby witch named Selina, a friend of Luna's, who makes the mistake of catching his attention. The Hybrid moves his way close to the witch, blocking her incoming attacks with a mix of Corruption and Shadosis, his claws ready to grip her the moment he's close. Kyle grips onto the witch with the newly formed claws on his left hand, holding the axe with the other as he moves closer to her. She tries to attack but is overwhelmed when Kyle suddenly bites her in the neck.

The witch screams violently as Kyle's teeth dig themselves deep into her neck, with the possibility of injecting alpha venom. Lindsay intervenes, tearing Kyle away from the injured girl, using her sheer strength to slam him into the ground.  
"Murderer," Lindsay snarls with her golden eyes, starring at the Hybrid Kyle as he finds himself back to his feet. "We're trying to save you, why can't you see that?!"  
"I don't want to be saved, all I want is to be free. I want you to know something, Lindsay; Jason and his friends, were easy kills," Kyle snarls back in a dark voice. "Do you wish to join them in death?"  
"My end has to come at some point," Lindsay says. "COME AND GET ME!"  
Kyle lunges himself towards the elderly werewolf, springing his claws upwards into her throat, the force of the attack killing her instantly. Campbell whimpers in sadness as his mother's body hits the ground, feeling her power slowly find its way to him, but he doesn't feel powerful, he feels powerless, and that makes him extremely enraged. Campbell goes berserk, tearing apart every enemy that gets in his way as he focuses on the smaller enemies first. Kyle uses Ghost Pendulum to teleport himself to Zoe, gripping her by the neck to stop her from moving and breathing, then Ghosts back to his master, taking him with her.

Kyle his lover in front of his master, watching her squirm around, trying her hardest to get to her feet.  
"I kill your mother, Kyle kills Campbell's mother, many werewolves and witches lay either dead or injured on the battlefield. And yet, you still believe you can win, you should give up, Zoe. Take your dead and wounded, revive them, help them, move somewhere else! I'm giving you a chance-"  
"No," Zoe says threateningly, her glowing white eyes looking up at her enemy. "You murder my mother, AND YOU WANT ME TO SURRENDER?! No, you're scared Misty, you ALWAYS HAVE BEEN!"  
"What did you just say to me?" Misty asks, her hands filling with Elektrokinesis. "WHAT- DID YOU- SAY?!"  
Misty begins to electrocute Zoe violently, as Kyle did to Ciri all those weeks ago, and Kyle just watches, emotionless, showing no sign of enjoyment.  
"Kyle," Zoe cries out slowly, a tear rolling down her face. "Please."  
Misty screams as more electricity to touches Zoe's body, creating a scar on her cheek similar to his own. Kyle stares at the scar, touching his own softly like he's reliving something. Kyle's dark red eyes move off of Zoe, and towards Misty Day, and the look in them, are violent.

Kyle roars violently at Misty Day, making her turn to face him, stopping the electrocution of Zoe in the process. Kyle grips Misty by the throat with his claws, making her choke more violently than anything Zoe has ever seen.  
"MY ZOE!" Kyle growls, digging his claws deeper into her neck. "MINE."  
Misty's eyes become purple once more, and in a sudden moment, what remains of the army turn their attention away from the witches and wolves, and instead, onto Kyle. The zombies quickly make their way to Kyle, the largest one pushing Kyle away from Misty. Kyle uses his axe to cut down multiple zombies, going berserk as more and more go to attack. Zoe uses Telekinesis to tear one of the zombies in two, then ripping the head off another.  
"CAMPBELL!" Zoe screams, catching the alpha werewolf's attention.  
Kyle gives up on using the axe, and instead, uses his bare hands. Campbell joins Kyle in the fight, and they both rip and tear their ways through the crowd of undead. Kyle grips the top of the last zombie's head with his claws, ripping its head completely in half, then dropping it onto the ground.

Zoe, Kyle, Queenie, Luna, Campbell, and the rest of the forces face the lonely Misty, who still manages to look pleased with herself.  
"Bravo, ladies and gentlemen. But, there's still one more piece of this battle that stops you from winning; I still have the Roanoke Blade, possibly the only thing that can kill me. Go on, try and take it from me."  
Kyle snarls monstrously at his former master, his red eyes circling around her as he creates his next move.  
"Kyle?" Zoe asks.  
Kyle uses Ghost Pendulum to disappear completely like he actually became a ghost. Misty stops, starring around, terrified, something nobody but Kyle has ever seen before.  
"WHERE ARE YOU?!" Misty screams madly. "KYLE?! COME OUT!"  
Everyone watches as Misty's hand is thrown into her chest, the Roanoke Blade entering it and exiting the other side in a bloody mess. Misty gasps violently as her mouth fills with dark, black blood. She slowly drops to her knees, and behind her, Kyle reappears, holding the arm that holds the blade.

"Misty," Kyle says, grasping her face. "I'm not longer, YOUR PET!"  
Kyle pulls the blade from her chest as he yanks away, taking her head with him in the process. Kyle stands still, holding Misty's head in one hand and the blade in the other, looking full of hatred and defiance. Kyle then drops her head as it begins to turn to ash, her body included, looking over at his love; at Zoe.  
"There cannot be another her," he sighs, a tear rolling down his face. "Or another me."  
"Zoe," Luna gasps. "Stop him, he's going to-"  
"KYLE!" Zoe screams.  
Kyle slowly drives the Roanoke Blade into his own chest, but he doesn't scream or weep, doesn't make a single peep. Kyle's face turns grey as he slowly drops to the ground, Zoe reaching out to him in tears. His dark red eyes fade back to their original chocolate brown colour, and his skin becomes its regular tan colour. His claws change back to finger-nails, his canines to normal human teeth.  
"No, no, no!" Zoe says, tearing the blade from his chest and placing her hand on the wound. "NO! Kyle, don't leave me please!"  
Kyle lays still on the floor, Queenie and Luna joining Zoe in holding his chest.  
"One three, Vitalum Vitalis," Queenie says. "One, two, three."

The three girls plea their voices with the two magic words, but yet, Kyle lays still.  
"Vitalum Vitalis!" Zoe screams, smacking his chest with her hands. "Come on, Kyle! Vitalum-fucking-Vitalis!"  
Zoe hits his chest, again and again, harder and harder until she gives in, placing her face on his bloody chest as she weeps.  
"No!" She screams. "Please, Kyle, come back."  
Zoe lays still on his chest, listening to it, wondering if she'll ever get her Kyle back. She already lost her mother and friend on the same night, she can't lose the love of her life. Zoe weeps more onto his chest, her tears touching his cold pale skin. Something immerges out of the darkness of Kyle's chest, it's difficult to say, but Zoe hears it, sounds like, a heartbeat.


	23. Always And Forever

Zoe stands still in a graveyard, holding a black umbrella as rain pelts down onto her. It's been two weeks since the end of the war, and yet, it hasn't gotten any easier for anyone. They managed to save all of the girls that died during the battle, but some of them took longer to heal completely from the after-effect, which made things harder for a new Supreme like Zoe. Luna has been quiet, only speaking to few people, but on rare occasions. Before Queenie went on her holiday to Los Angeles, Zoe enchanted her tickets so that she'd most definitely win a competition, although, the place she said she was planning on staying, gave Zoe the creeps. Zoe stares at her mother's grave, her Supreme's grave; Cordelia's grave. She stares at the graves of the other four witches buried beside her; Myrtle Snow, Ciri, Rhi, and Misty Day. Zoe doesn't feel mad about where Misty lays, because the ashes of the young woman in the grave, are the ashes of her friend, who she was, and that will be the memory she will remember her by. Zoe feels cold, wet hands on her shoulder, and as she turns, Kyle stands behind her.

"I'm sorry, Zoe."  
Kyle hasn't been able to forgive himself for the things he'd done, the things she had made him do, but Zoe keeps insisting that it wasn't his choice. But even with that, that hasn't stopped him from having nightmares for the past two weeks. The girls at the Coven have been skittish about him, which makes Kyle feel worse, but they're slowing getting better; speaking to him and smiling at him. Zoe has been constantly watching him, giving him herbs to help him sleep, making sure he doesn't sleep-walk. Kyle is full of guilt, and Zoe can sense that, but they both know together, they'll make it through the pain.  
"Kyle, she died giving us the strength to stand up to the person Misty had become, she's one of the reasons we won the war," Zoe explains. "She helped me, help save you, and I will forever, be thankful for that. For everything."  
"I love you, Zoe Spencer," Kyle smiles, touching the icy white scar under her eye. "Always and forever."  
"I love you too, Kyle," she smiles back, touching his watching scar. "C'mon, the healer is waiting at the Coven, we're already late for your last examination."  
Zoe takes Kyle's hand as they walk towards their car through the rain, together.

Kyle sits shirtless and still on his and Zoe's bed as their healer, Annabelle, moves her hand up and down his arm, making her way to his heart.  
"All good news, and some strange news," Annabelle states, moving her hand directly onto Kyle's heart. "Very interesting."  
"What is it?" Zoe questions, her eyes meeting Kyle's. "Is he okay?"  
"He's completely fine, no sign of any Corruption anywhere in his body, or mind," Annabelle states, moving her other hand to his forehead. "And the Lycanthropy completely died off when he took the Roanoke Blade into his heart. You never told me where you put that weapon?"  
"I gave it to, a friend, nobody will find it anymore, not even me," Zoe explains. "It was too much power for one Academy to withhold, and it wasn't like we could separate it."  
"Indeed," Annabelle agrees. "So, that's the good news-"  
"And the strange news?" Zoe questions once more.  
"It seems that, even with the Delvish Grasp gone from his body and mind, Kyle has 'adopted' a few of the abilities he used to wield when he was mindless."  
"Which ones?"

Annabelle presses harder on Kyle's heart, making his hands slowly spring up, one is full of Electricity, the other, Shadosis.  
"It appears Elektrokinesis and Shadosis."  
"Are there any more?" Zoe asks as she finds her way out of her seat.  
"Kyle?" Annabelle asks. "Do you feel anything else inside of your heart."  
"Yeah, I do," he states as he turns into Ghost form, his mind picking up a nearby vase in the process. "It hurts."  
"You're not used to them yet," Annabelle states. "But you will be. That seems to be all, my Supreme."  
"Thank you, Annabelle. Any tips?" Kyle asks her. "I could really use them."  
"More powers may show up eventually, Seven Wonders more likely, but if they do, call me, okay? You're a warlock now, you're one of us, I mean, more of one of us," she smiles. "Oh, and try to control that temper of yours, it can be literally explosive now. So, keep yourself calm."  
"I will, thank you," Kyle says, watching their healer exit their room.

"Well," Kyle gasps sarcastically. "That was fun."  
"What didn't you tell her about your nightmares?" Zoe snaps. "Don't make me ask a second time."  
"I never lied, Zoe, if that's what you think," Kyle states. "But the nightmares are always about things that I've done to people, who I've done it too. I killed so many people, I killed Lindsay, Ciri, many police officers that were just doing their jobs, innocent bystanders, all because I physically could. I killed them, and the worst part about killing them, is I remember liking it, loving it even. It felt easier when someone else was controlling you, but now all of the memories are caving in, it's so hard, Zoe. It's so god damn fucking hard, It's tearing me apart from the inside, and I-"  
"Kyle," Zoe whispers, grasping his face softly. "It wasn't you, baby, it wasn't. It was never you, I felt every inch of the pain you were going through every second of being her slave, and believe me when I say, I've never known anyone to be as strong as you are. I love you, and I have since I met you at that party. And literally, now, you have more than just the ability to sense dehydration."  
Kyle takes his beloved into a beautiful, loving hug, feeling her warmth probably the sixteenth time today, but he doesn't care. But even in the hug, he can still sense that something is bothering her.

"Zoe? What's wrong?" Kyle asks, looking over and seeing Luna at the door, looking really upset. "Luna? Are you alright?"  
"I can't sleep," she cries out, her eyes full of tears. "I never can anymore."  
"Aw, Sis," Zoe cries, a tear rolling down her face as she drags her into the hug. "You can stay with us if you want to."  
The three hug lovingly for the next minute, feeling each other's heartbeats, and Kyle's brute strength, but in a loving way. The hug is long and calming until Kyle breaks away from it like he's just realised something.  
"Shit," Kyle stops, breaking himself from the hug. "That reminds me."  
"Kyle? What are you doing?" Zoe asks him.  
"I meant to ask you two a couple days ago," Kyle sorta' explains. "So, I might as well now."  
Kyle heads straight towards his sock drawer, opening it, and taking three rectangle cardboard tickets from it. "Tell me, Zoe and Luna, have you ever wanted to go to Paris?"  
The girls look more excited than anything Kyle has ever seen before, which makes him happy. The love of his life and his beautiful sister-in-law share a smile together, even laughing a little. Kyle smiles at the tickets that he knows will bring happiness to the duo, he knows that whatever happens, they'll stay together, forever. He eyes then meet a shiny wooden box that lies in his sock drawer, and he covers with one of his socks before closing the drawer forever.  
"My Zoe," he whispers to himself. "Forever."


End file.
